A Loud War
by The Game Changer
Summary: When Lincoln ruins his sister's hard work, they all come together and decide to start a mental war against him. Will Lincoln just take hits over and over while thinking his sisters were right for calling him a talentless, worthless brother? Or will he fight back against all of his sisters combined to claim victory? Here's a hint, he's fighting back hard. *NOT A LINCOLN TORTURE*
1. Chapter 1

**AN;**

 **This is my first piece of writing in the past few years. As such it's not perfect, so I only ask for some reviews and maybe a fav or follow.**

Nine of the ten sisters of the same household held their glares to their one and only brother, who stood dumbstruck at the wreckage in front of him.

His dark-skinned best friend stood beside him, looking guilty as he tapped his fingers together in nervousness.

"Lincoln…" Lynn growled through her gritted teeth while rolling up her sleeves and menacingly walked towards him with fire in her eyes. Lori and Lana followed equally as angry.

"You guys! Wait! I-I'm sorry!" Lincoln fearfully took steps back every time his sisters took a step back, soon finding himself against the living room wall. Clyde was still standing where he originally was, still frozen in fear, but when Lynn needed to pass him she pushed him to the side, all of her anger centered on her brother. With nowhere to run, he pleaded, "I'm serious, it wasn't my fault! It was an accident!"

"Oh, we heard _that_ before." Lola snarled, finally reaching her brother and pulling him down by his collar so they were at the same level. "We worked. So hard. On our _**talent show!**_ "

"Dude… that was months worth of our work…" Luna said with sadness, a hint of anger could also be heard.

"It has technically been about sixty-four hours of work not including sleep, educational activities, or our personal miscellaneous work."

"I-I Just wanted to hel-!" Lincoln tried to say before Lola shoved him back, prompting him to land on his butt.

"There is a reason we didn't let you join in!" The small princess yelled.

"Yeah Linc," Luan agreed. "You could say you _destroyed_ the competition this year." She laughed a bit, before deadpanning. "But seriously, this was supposed to be a sister thing, and as soon as you tried to contribute look what happened."

 _*Flashback*_

"I still can't believe they convinced you that the talent show was 'girls only.'" Clyde said as he and Lincoln walked along the sidewalk.

The two were coming back from Clyde's house after hanging out this Friday afternoon. They played video games and read the newest issue of Ace Savvy, excited for the new movie releasing tomorrow Saturday night. Everything was going great until Clyde mentioned the talent show Lincoln's sisters, (minus Lily,) were attending next week Friday. His sisters were preparing for the talent show for months when it was announced to be the biggest the world has ever seen, working day in, day out to make it perfect.

Lincoln's sisters convinced him that was 'girls only', Lola showing him a poster to prove it. But weeks later, and the 11-year-old found out it was a lie. He told Clyde that his sisters were attending when his friend brought it up, and then Clyde asked if he was attending with them. When the white hair boy told that it was girls only, his friend showed him the _real_ poster. It was for boys and girls _under_ the age of 18.

His sisters didn't want him in the talent show for some reason, which made him feel hurt for a moment, before anger replaced it, then confusion afterward.

When Clyde told him he was overthinking it, Lincoln said he was going to ask his sisters himself, rather than taking wild guesses.

"The poster was pretty convincing, I'm pretty sure they got Lisa to make it on her computer," Lincoln explained.

Clyde gave him a guilty expression. "I'm sorry buddy. I should've let you know sooner that it wasn't just for girls."

"It's alright Clyde. You didn't know they were tricking me." Lincoln said with a smile. "I just wish I wasn't so dumb and oblivious."

The two approached the Loud residence. Climbing the steps and fishing into his pocket for his key, Lincoln stated, "I'm going straight to Lori to demand an explanation." He opened the door with his key and he and Clyde walked in.

Immediately the Loud boy spotted Lola sitting on the couch eating while watching one of her shows.

"Hey, Lincoln." She greeted without moving her eyes away from the tv.

"Hey, Lola," Lincoln said back. "How's your talent show work going."

Lola smiled brightly before finally turning to him. "We finally finished! And it looks amazing!" She exclaimed, pointing to the right of the couch.

Some furniture had to be moved, but there laid many objects. Varying from Lisa's eight test tubes filled with different chemicals, Lola's beauty supplies, Lana's tools, Luan's comedy equipment, Lucy's coffin standing up surrounded by some books filled with poems, with one book sitting on top of it, Lynn's sports equipment, and Luna's instruments.

Lincoln remembered that in the garage, Leni and Lori designed a beautiful platform that can fit on a stage coated with special paint that Lisa provided. If her chemicals in the living room came in contact with the paint, it could change its color. Each color would represent each sister.

"It does." Lincoln agreed before saying, "If only it wasn't girls only. Maybe I could've put something in."

Lola turned back to the tv, "Yeah, that sure sucks." She took a spoonful of her mashed potatoes.

Lincoln and Clyde gave each other a knowing look.

"By the way, do you know where Lori is?"

A voice behind him startled him for a second. "What do you need Lincoln?"

The boy turned sharply to see Lori leaning against the wall in front of the dining room.

"I have something to ask you, Lori." He started, in a firm stern voice.

"If that's who you really are!" Clyde yelled, pointing an accusing finger at the teen who raised an eyebrow. "The real, sweet, beautiful, kind-hearted Lori wouldn't lie to her younger brother like that!"

Lori lowered her eyebrow, asking in a deadpan tone. "What are you talking about?"

Lincoln stepped up, "Want to explain _this_?" He pulled out the poster Clyde showed him earlier after his last word.

Lori looked at the piece of advertisement at shock for a moment. "...What do you mean?" She said, almost hiding her nervousness in her tone.

"You all said that the talent show was _girls_ only. So why did Clyde tell me that wasn't the case?" Lincoln crossed his arms and frowned at Lori.

Some of the girls upstairs heard what was happening, and soon they all peeked their heads from the top of the set of stairs to see what was the commotion.

"Well?" Lincoln said, tapping his foot in impatience.

"We- uh-." She looked everywhere but at Lincoln's stern gaze, trying to find an excuse. But when she couldn't find one in ten seconds of silence, she finally blurted out. "It wasn't my idea! Okay! It was… a vote."

"A vote?"

"Yup," Lola said, her plate now finished as she walked up to the three. "It was the day you were at a friend's birthday party or something." She put her hands on her hips. "We all found out about the talent show and was _going_ to tell you, but…" She dropped the end of her explanation, instead, looking at the floor.

"We decided you really wouldn't offer much." Lynn finished, the rest of the sisters following behind him. She rubbed her arm when it became awkward.

"I wouldn't offer much?" Lincoln repeated, baffled.

"Hey! Not all of us agreed." Lana defended as she looked at Lola and Lynn. "It was only when Luan joked about Lincoln reading comics in his undies and playing video games as a talent."

"Then some of us laughed, Lisa stated it wasn't a valid talent, and some of us agreed," Leni said.

"So… you all lied to me because I don't have a talent?"

Lola rolled her eyes. "Well, duh! Lisa's a scientist, I'm a princess, Lana is good with tools and animals, Lucy has good writing, _even if it's a bit dark,_ Lynn's an athlete, Luan and Luna have wonderful entertainment, Leni's an expert in fashion, and Lori's the leader and the oldest."

"Yeah, dude… compared to our song, your lyrics aren't as good." Luna said with a guilty expression.

"S-so… I'm not special? Is that what you're saying?" Lincoln said pointing to the group of sisters, feeling more hurt to know the truth.

They all mumbled words that Lincoln couldn't hear.

"What?"

"Your stuff is just lame dude…" Lynn stated flatly.

Lincoln furrowed his eyebrows, trying to find some sort of comeback to that. "Comics and video games aren't lame!"

"What? Were we gonna throw a couch and game controller into our talent show?" Luan joked, causing some of them to choke and try to hide their laughter. Lola, Lynn, and Lori couldn't hide theirs at all though and burst out laughing.

"We're throwing a couch? But couches are way too heavy." Leni said.

Lincoln gritted his teeth and growled, anger consuming him, stomping over to all their talent show props in the corner of the room. "Well fine! _Girls_ wouldn't understand how awesome my things are!" He said stopping in front of their props. Being under the tolerance of anger, he couldn't stop his rant. "Being a princess is lame, being the oldest is stupid, fashion and animals are dumb, playing with balls and running is pointless, music hurts my ears, your jokes aren't funny at _all,_ and I don't understand how goth and wanting to sleep in a coffin is talent!" At the last part mentioning the coffin, Lincoln kicked said coffin in front of him. But it was a mistake.

The kick wasn't hard at all, but the force was big enough to knock off Lucy's poem book sitting on top of the coffin.

Lisa stared at the book as time went in slow motion, and was shook when she saw what the book was about to hit in a split second. She panicked and yelled, " Don't let the-"

But it was too late, the book fell and knocked over Lisa's chemicals, and Lincoln jumped back when the liquid inside splashed onto the other equipment and props, the chemicals _melting_ everything in a couple of seconds just like acid.

Everyone in the room gasped in horror, as their work was now gone.

"I-it's okay we still have some stuff in-"

Lori was cut off as they watched the chemicals spread to one of Luna's instrument cords that connected to the garage. The liquid traveled along the cord and entered the garage, dissolving all their work in there too.

Lisa stood in shock. "I sprayed everything with dust repellent… a-and my paint chemicals react to objects other than paint differently in specific fashion… it seems after coming in contact with the dust repellent, it turned into attachable _citric acid and spread to everything else with dust repellent_!"

Lincoln stared at the nothingness in front of him in shock. Before hearing his furious sisters behind him.

* _End of Flashback*_

Lynn cracked her knuckles. "You ruined everything!"

The boy was trapped, the wall behind him blocking any escape. And he was sure he was going to get a beating of a lifetime.

Clyde couldn't do anything to help. He just stood there watching helplessly as Lincoln's sisters closed in on him.

Just then, the front door opened. No one realized Vanzilla pulled into the driveway.

"Kids, we're home!" Rita shouted out as she and her husband walked in. They instantly noticed their daughters stabbing glares at their only son.

"Girls? What happened?" Lynn Sr. asked.

"Daddy! Lincoln melted our talent show!" Lola whined.

Lynn Sr. was confused. "Melted?"

Clyde nervously chuckled and pointed to the door. "I think I'll head home." Before sprinting out the Loud house.

Lola turned to Lincoln again with rage. "You weren't even near it for five seconds before you ruined _everything!"_

"Our male sibling knocked over my paint alteration chemicals, and dissolved all of our hard work," Lisa explained.

" _Including_ everything in the garage!" Lori added with Leni nodding along.

"You girls have been working on it for weeks!" Rita said in sorrow putting a hand to her mouth in shock.

"But I barely touched it!" Lincoln defended to his parents who were trying to put everything together.

"You _kicked_ my coffin," Lucy said in her regular dull voice seasoned with a bit of irritation.

After that sentence, the Loud parents frowned at Lincoln.

The boy flashed a nervous smile. "...It was a light kick?"

Lynn Sr. crossed his arms and directed a stern look.

The guilt and not-wanting-to-get-in-trouble flooded Lincoln, and he spurted out, "It was an accident. I didn't want to ruin it! I didn't even hit it hard!"

"He destroyed everything once he found out we left him out of our team," Lynn told.

"I thought all of you were working on it _together,"_ Rita said raising both brows.

"Still no excuse to ruin everything." Lori pointed out.

"Like I said, it was an accident!" Lincoln forced out.

"Your sister's right Lincoln," Lynn Sr. started. "You're grounded for a week, and you can _forget_ about seeing that movie!"

"But!-"

"No buts! Up to your room!" Lynn Sr. then turned to Lori. "Lori, after dinner, get Lily into bed, and if I know you're all frustrated with Lincoln, but if I catch any violence directed at him, said lady will also be grounded." With that, the father headed to the kitchen to start making dinner.

Normally, while Lincoln would be heading to his room after being declared grounded, he would always be convinced it wasn't his fault and he didn't deserve it. He would find anything other than himself to blame, as any other normal kid would in most situations. But as he passed his sister's and saw the look of disgust, betrayal, and anger, he could only find one person to blame for everything that went wrong. _"...I'm sorry."_

Himself.

The girls had an emergency meeting later that day after dinner. They had asked the Loud parents if Lincoln could just eat in his room while they had had their franks and beans. The parents agreed, just because they felt a fight could happen.

Lori slammed her heel on the table has a gavel, once all of her sisters were seated in her room, "Now we all know why we're here. Unfortunately… we most likely won't be taking part in the talent show next week."

"What do we do? We worked so hard for nothing!" Lola cried.

Lynn growled in anger. "He messed up everything! This happens all the time and mom and dad never puts a stop to it!"

"I don't want to agree with you dude, but you're right," Luna said, her mentality filled with anger and hate. "Lincoln is always crashing the party, and after he attempts to fix his mistake, whether he does or not, he apologizes and everything turns back to normal as if nothing happened."

"Yeah, he really isn't learning his lesson," Luan added.

The room was silent for a moment.

"Maybe we need to teach him ourselves!" Leni said. "I could totes be a teacher."

Lola and Lynn facepalmed. "That's not what she meant, Leni," Lola said.

"But it's not the wrong idea," Lori said with a smirk, Leni turning her head to face her like the rest of her sisters in curiosity when the teen went over to her closet. "I've been reading this book for school, it's about a war between two groups of orphaned kids living in an abandoned hotel. Long story short one group wants one thing and the other wants the next."

"What are you implying Lori?" Lisa asked.

"We start a war against Lincoln. A small one, and if we wi-"

"We aren't going to kill Lincoln, Lori," Lucy said.

"Let me finish. If we win, he'll learn his lesson."

"And how do we win?" Lynn asked.

"Simple. We keep bombarding him with attacks until he can't take any more hits!"

The younger sisters looked confused. "Attacks? But dad said we can't hurt him, Lori, we'll get grounded, probably worse." Lana said.

"The attacks literally won't be physical, oh no, they'll be much worse than that," Lori said with her smirk still plastered on her face. "We're going to do everything we can to make his life as hard as possible like we had to work hard just for nothing. Think about it, long lines to the bathroom, loud music so you can't do homework, hiding his comics and deleting his video games once his grounding is done."

"Rigging his room," Luan added with a sinister smirk.

"Rigging the bathroom when he's about to use it." Lana grinned.

"Not doing his laundry." Lola nudged Lori with a sinister look.

"Maybe I can even hack in the school system and…" Lisa gave an innocent smile. "Adjust his grades a bit for mom and dad to see?"

"I avoid putting some notes on my songs because it's hard for the human ears, but I'm _sure Lincoln_ could handle it," Luna said.

The girls looked at one another, all knowing what was going to be done.

"As long as we don't hurt him, it shouldn't be a problem that involves mom and dad," Lori said, slamming her heel once again. "If all are in agreement, I declare this meeting: over."

Meanwhile, Lincoln was still in his room sulking, his empty but dirty plate on his desk. He laid in his bed, still in his regular wear as he began to contemplate.

"...Maybe they're right. Maybe I am lame." Light tears started to appear at the sides of his eyelids. "One thing's for sure though, I'm a terrible brother."

 **AN;**

 **Well that's the first chapter, if you have any question feel free to ask. One thing though, this won't be a sad story... for the most part. It's sad now, but it'll be fun soon. I promise.**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN; Bear with me here. We're getting through with all the bad stuff in this chapter alone.**

"We did good partner in crime," Lincoln said, standing on the front lawn watching his house in pride as he heard the really quiet muffled screams of his sisters running around and trying to get out of the house.

"Poo-Poo." His partner said, standing next to him with a cute stern expression watching the same house. The baby and pre-teen bumped fists without turning their heads from the house.

Lincoln then found everything around him blurry, the light from his window blinding him. He was laying on his bed, slowly waking up from his slumber. _"A dream?"_ He asked himself.

He didn't remember much, only the fact that Lily was there.

Not thinking too much about it, the boy tiredly got up and yawned. _"Grounded on a Saturday, my sisters hate me, and I feel terrible about it."_

The next few days were quiet. Too quiet for Lincoln's taste. He was positive that his sisters hated him, and expected to be yelled at or giving attitude when he came across them at any point.

But that morning: nothing.

He was confused... actually, that's an understatement. Any time he would try to talk to one of the girls, they would either ignore him completely or change the subject before ditching.

So he just ignored it, nothing else he could do.

His Saturday was boring, and Sunday was even worse. Lincoln half-wished that he could have gone to school during the weekend, as that would at least give him something to do. Boredom was the real punishment his parents gave him.

Clyde told him about the Ace Savvy movie he missed the next day during school. And he more than praised it before Lincoln had to stop him from giving off spoilers. After school, he went straight to his room. Not because of his grounding, but because his sisters were creeping him out. He actually came down for dinner today, however.

The next days were rinse and repeat. Waking up, heading off to school, coming home, dinner, shower, sleep.

Oblivious to the real reason, Lincoln's sisters agreed to wait until his grounding was over to start doing anything. For one, he was already doing nothing in the house and being punished by his parents. Two, it would give him some closure and make him think they forgave him. Thursday night, they told him at the dinner table to apologize and that he could do whatever he wanted on tomorrow.

The boy gave a really deep apology. It was an accident, and the girls were considering dropping the whole war thing altogether. But in the end, after another meeting without Lincoln, they remembered that they were doing it because they wanted their brother to stop repeating the past, and they decided they won't go too far and end it before Monday. Removing one good weekend wouldn't hurt. A Saturday and Sunday to mess with their brother. Lincoln woke up and yawned, no school today, the start of the weekend.

* * *

Lincoln woke up and yawned, no school today, the start of the weekend.

He smiled at the thought of the upcoming weekend. It was going to be great!

Boy, was he wrong...

It all started that Saturday morning. As soon as he stepped out of his room, he was soaking wet from the upside-down bucket above his door, no doubt it was Luan's doing.

Questioning if it was an early April Fool's or just a casual prank, Lincoln noticed the long line to the bathroom. Normally, at this time, at least half the sister's would be finished. But today it seemed all but Leni was waiting. Having to go really badly, Lincoln couldn't take waiting for the usual half an hour of waiting time, instead opting to use Lana's bucket "Old Sloshie." While disgusting, Lincoln surmised it was better than wetting himself.

After doing his business, and waiting another 20 minutes in the line, Lincoln finally got to wash up and brush his teeth. Thankfully, nothing happened to him in the bathroom.

Once he was ready for his Saturday, he rushed downstairs to eat breakfast. Or tried to anyway, as the right side of the stairway was covered in oil, with a small snow sled sitting on the second step down. Lincoln didn't realize that the trap was placed, and tripped onto the sled and slide down the stairs.

After signaling he was okay, he excitedly went to get some of the leftover pizza the Loud family had last night. He labeled his piece and made sure everyone one knew not to take it because he only had one slice last night while everyone had two or three. However, when he opened and searched for his food, he found it missing where he left it. After searching everywhere in the fridge, he came across Lola, who was currently eating it on the couch. He argued a bit with her but realized there was no point to waste his voice as she already finished it.

The rest of the day was better for him. He went out with Clyde and his other friends from school to Burpin' Burger and got his favorite burger meal.

Hours later he finished having fun playing with his friends and decided to head home. Little did he know, his absence from the Loud house allowed another sister meeting take part without any risk. During the meeting, the girls agreed that they would all get back at Lincoln once each, before telling him why they did everything they've done.

Lincoln arrived home a little after the meeting was over, and was really tuckered out. It was around 8 o' clock, so he resolved to just take a nap. But when he went upstairs, he found his bed was stripped of everything. Leni then came by and explained with guilt that she thought the design was bad and threw everything away. This drew confusion from Lincoln, as Leni didn't reveal that all the other times she entered his room. So since Lori explained earlier that all the spare blankets were being washed, he was forced to sleep on his bare bed. As sleep finally began to overtake him, there was only one thought on his mind.

"Why do my sisters seem to be out to get me?"

His nap was longer than expected, and he woke up in the middle of the night. At 4 am in the morning, there was nothing to really do, so he forced himself back to sleep.

That Sunday morning, he was up early because of the oversleep. Which worked out because no one was up at 6 am on a Sunday morning to make him wait for the bathroom.

After confusion dawned on his sisters from finding out that he was up so early, the Sunday went on as normal. Luan, Leni, and Lola had already gotten back at Lincoln, so the rest had to end it today.

Lori promised Lincoln yesterday to take him to the arcade, and when they were halfway there in Vanzilla, she made a sudden turn and headed towards the mall instead. Lincoln was confused and tried yelled at her to turn back, but she refused, explaining there was this big sale. And it wasn't a lie, Lori has been waiting for this upcoming sale for weeks, and when Lincoln asked her for a ride to the arcade today she knew she had to use that to her advantage.

After hours at the mall, which bored Lincoln to heck, the two headed home. Lori acted oblivious to Lincoln's ruined Sunday the whole time, and Lincoln gave up complaining before they arrived home.

The two were silent in the car, and it helped Lincoln think to himself for a moment. He put the pieces together, how his sisters were one step away from completely ignoring him the whole week he was grounded, and now all of a sudden, it felt as if they were attacking him. It clicked in his head, they were still mad at him for ruining the talent show they worked so hard on. The thought made him feel a bit guilty and sad, and he didn't mention it to Lori. The guilt was washed away soon when he recalled giving an apology and explaining it was an accident, and nothing else. So he just sat in the passenger seat in sadness, and a twinge of anger.

Lori and Lincoln arrived home after a 10-minute drive, and Lincoln didn't wait to go inside. When he opened the front door with his own key, the sight inside the Loud house was shocking.

The remains of Lynn playing sports and Luna jamming were clear, the thing that got his attention was his destroyed video game console and game discs. When he practically yelled demanding for an explanation, Lynn explained that one of her soccer balls _knocked it over and broke it._

It was clear what the hint was. He did the same thing to their talent show gig. Without pressing even further, (he still believed it was on purpose,) he went upstairs to look for Lori, who passed him while he was screaming.

He went into Lori's room after knocking, but she wasn't there. About to leave not wanting to be caught and turned into a human pretzel, he spotted a book on her bed. He walked over to it and picked it up, reading the title, **"Psychological Warfare."** He flipped the book around, reading the small one-paragraph summary to which he raised an eye at. Interested, without making any sounds or acting suspicious, he hid the book under his shirt and took it with him to his room. As soon as he opened his bedroom door, however, the stench got into his nostrils instantly. He looked around and saw the droppings of nearly every pet in the house. He heard Lana behind him, and she sheepishly told that she had to lock all the pets in his room because she had to get them away to get a surprise ready for them. Lincoln didn't ask any questions and just acknowledged her dumb excuse before heading inside and closing his door.

Lincoln sighed and turned to the viewers. "I think that confirms it, my sisters are out to get me. They all did something with the exception of Lisa, Lucy and obviously Lily, and I think my baby sister is the only one not on my case, but nonetheless, this is driving me crazy. Buuut~ maybe I deserve it. I did ruin their talent show after all."

* * *

"Well, ladies, we did well," Lori stated as they all stood in the teen's bedroom. "Tomorrow's the big day, Lincoln caught on to us and he wants an explanation."

"Yup!" Lola agreed with a happy smile. "Once we tell him everything, he'll understand how it feels to be on the short end of the stick when accidents happen."

"Ahem!"

All eyes turned to Lisa, the child prodigy held her hands behind her back. "Can I interject? Lucy and I still have to do our part, so I would like to ask if we explain everything tomorrow _after school_?"

"Yeah, that's cool with me," Lori said. "What do you two plan on doing?" She asked curiously.

"No experiments, right?" Luan brought up.

"Nope," Lisa said with a smile. "It's quite simple actually, I managed to get into his room when he was at the mall with Lori and take _this…_ " She held up a piece of paper. "This is Lincoln's one page of math notes, full of formulas." She started. "I had overheard our parental figures, and they're expecting Lincoln to bring his math test tomorrow after school. And I had Lucy spy on him in his room through the ventilation system, and she figured out that it was actually a simple _open book_ test."

"So why didn't you take his book, and just his notes?" Leni asked. "If he doesn't have a book to open he'll fail."

"Ignoring your statement and answering your question, if I had taken his whole book of notes our brother will notice and investigate. After what Lori has told us, he would come to us for answers. More specifically approach Lucy and I, since we were are the only ones who didn't prank or attack Lincoln yet. I assume since he's confident in his notes, he will be reckless tomorrow morning and not double check if it's in his backpack. Once he leaves the house, it'll be too late for him."

"Or too late now," Lucy said, taking a match and lighting the notes in Lily's hold on fire.

"I also doubt he studied," She rolled her eyes. "Thinking it would be so simple to open a book and write down answers using a piece of cellulose pulp fibers," When her sisters gave her a look, she frowned. " _Paper,_ instead of his brain, like how it should be." She said. "Lincoln will fail this test, our parents will ask him about and he'll get in trouble for it. We'll explain what we did to him and why then convince our parents to remove his punishment because it was indeed our fault and everything will work out."

"Is the test, like, important?" Lynn asked, concerned.

"Well, it's no exam sheet. But even if this test is worth a lot in his grade, the difficulty in an open book test is so minimal, I doubt he'll learn anything from it. So really, I'm helping him here. Besides I can always hack into the school computers and up his grade." She finished.

"Well that's a very smart plan Lisa," Lori complimented, the toddler pushing her glasses up to her nose. "What about you Lucy, anything you came up with?"

"Sigh." Lucy started. "I'm busy doing a history class school project right now, I have complete it after this meeting. I think burning his notes and spying on him should be enough for my contribution."

"Then it's decided, tomorrow after everyone's home from school and mom and dad confront Lincoln, we'll put an end to this war once and for all! If all present are in agreement, I declare this meeting: over!"

Lori's heel could be heard being slammed on the table all the way in Lincoln's room. But the boy wasn't paying much attention to notice.

He sat on his bed in his pajamas. With his laptop in his lap, he was on the internet searching for information about the out-of-place book he found in Lori's room, **"Psychological Warfare."**

He found some results, sipping his now watery soda drink he got as he was on the fifth webpage down the search. "Hm…" He quietly hummed as he invested himself. _"...Kids having a non-violent war… attacking favorite toys, annoying the heck out of the other team, hitting where it hurts personally..."_ He frowned and furrowed his brows. _"Seems familiar."_ He inwardly deadpanned.

Taking another sip, he read summaries of each chapter individually. The younger kids in the story want it to be an equal civilized home but things will get out of hand and they can possibly destroy the hotel, while the older kids want to take charge and be responsible but are overprotective and too stern. Lincoln had to admit, the story was interesting enough to read, but as he read synopsis after synopsis, he found it to be easily repetitive.

But that didn't matter, he finally had a clue as to what was truly going on with his sisters. He just hoped it would stop soon, he already apologized for what he did, what else did they want from him, to kneel in front of them and beg for mercy? He chuckled at the thought.

"Lincoln? You there pal?" Clyde called from the walkie talkie.

The white haired boy was about to answer, but remembered he was now aware he was in a non-violent war, and his sisters were probably listening somehow. He determined that he should act accordingly like he wanted to win, but wasn't sure if he should fight back yet. His sisters didn't have the best reason to start a war, but he could still understand. In Lori's book, one side had to surrender, so he guessed he would have to as well if he couldn't help it.

Not responding to Clyde, he brought up his phone and started to text him as a reply.

 _Lincoln: Cant talk right now, cant let anyone hear me._

A few seconds later, he got a reply.

 _Clyde: Y? What happened?_

He texted Clyde everything he knew so far. From the actions his sisters did, to the book, to the possibility of a war and how he didn't know if he should respond with an attack of his own.

 _Clyde: Well do u want to fight back?_

 _Lincoln: I think I deserve this, but at the same time, I really shouldn't just take this sitting down. They broke my video games and ruined my saturday and sunday._

 _Clyde: I don't know what to tell u buddy. I don't really like these kinds of things, u know I'm not really a fighter._

 _Lincoln: I know. Ronnie Anne, some of my teachers and even Lynn always tell me to defend myself._

 _Clyde: Then do just that! Make sure they can't hit u.  
_

 _Lincoln: But what if they don't stop?_

 _Clyde: …_

Lincoln saw Clyde was typing, and he guessed he was thinking of a reply. Being the quicker one, he typed,

 _Lincoln: I think I'll fight back._

 _Lincoln: Well… depending on how large of a scale their next hit will be. If it's something small like eating my leftover pizza again, I won't mind. And if they drag this on for too long with small things, I'll surrender and ask what they want._

 _Clyde: What about if they do something really bad?_

 _Lincoln: It'll be fun to mess with them. I'm fighting back._

He looked at the time, it was almost 10 o'clock, nearly Lincoln's bedtime. He texted that he'll see Clyde tomorrow at school, and went back to the messaging list to start talking to someone else who could help.

 _Lincoln: Hey, you up?_

He sat there waiting quietly, nervously fiddling with his pajamas, it took the reply about 3 minutes to come.

 _Ronnie Anne: Yeah what's up lameo?_

 _Lincoln smiled._

 _Lincoln: I need some help._

 _Ronnie Anne: Like advice, or physical help. Because I'm not just down the road anymore. XD_

 _Lincoln: A little bit of both, but I don't need you physically, just if you know if anything can help me._

 _Ronnie Anne: Alright what's it you need me for?_

 _Lincoln: It'll take a while to explain, but I'm coming over tomorrow after school with Lori because she wanted to see Bobby. So I can explain then, long story short, I'm at war with my sisters._

Ronnie's next text took a little longer to appear.

 _Ronnie Anne: What?_

 _Lincoln: I'll explain later, it's nothing serious, just an idea they're taking out of Lori's book. No actual fighting, just mental warfare._

 _Ronnie Anne: Wait is the book called phycological warefare?_

Lincoln picked up the book and read the title.

 _Lincoln: It's spelt Psychological Warfare, but yeah._

 _Ronnie Anne: Well nerd, Bobby was reading the same thing for school! And he let me borrow it because he said I would like it._

 _Lincoln: Then Lori must be reading it for school too. They're probably doing this together, they_ _ **are**_ _in the same grade even if it's at different schools now. Was the book good?_

 _Ronnie Anne: It was alright. I couldnt understand some words without the internet, and it may have been boring in the middle of the story, but it was still nice._

 _Lincoln: I thought the same thing when I read a shorter version online. I guess this explains a lot?_

 _Ronnie Anne: Yup! Except that I still don't know what was the good reason to start this war against you. Please tell me there's someone on your side…_

 _Lincoln: Well does Clyde count? And Lily's neutral._

 _Ronnie Anne: This isn't Clyde's sort of thing, so he doesn't count as an ally, more as a… soldier._

 _Lincoln: He said the same thing._

"Kids! If you're not already in bed get to it you have school tomorrow!" Lincoln heard his mom yell from downstairs.

 _Lincoln: I have to go, it's my bedtime._

 _Ronnie Anne: See you tomorrow then. I'll try to think of something for you ;)_

 _Lincoln: :) Bye!_

With a happy sigh, he locked his phone and put it to charge, tucking himself in and attempting to sleep. The only thing on his mind was this war, and that his sisters weren't expecting anything. But as sleep took him, an idea came to mind. Hopefully, he wouldn't forget after his slumber.

The Monday morning wasn't eventful. And as he got on the bus to school, he remembered his and Clyde's talk last night. The next time they attacked him, he would hit back.

He sat in the one of the seats in the back of the bus alone and reached into his backpack, pulling out his math notebook. Mrs. Johnson said that the math test would be the first thing on Monday. Flipping through the book, he stopped when he hit empty pages and went back a bit to the latest notes he's written, to where he found a page in his notes noticeably missing.

He slammed his book shut, and if anyone who knew what was really happening looked at Lincoln, they would have expected him to be in anguish and angry. But he wasn't.

While slightly irritated and mildly anxious about the upcoming test, he had his answer to a question brought up last night. He didn't go through his bag, knowing it would be pointless to search for something not there.

A laughed a bit, quiet enough to not catch the attention of other kids or younger sisters on the bus, having fun trying out an evil laugh like another Ace Savvy villain. He rubbed his hands together and chuckled. He wasn't really evil and out to destroy his sisters, but he wasn't going to not use this to have some self enjoyment.

Class was as to be expected, he finished his test, but knew he didn't do well when handing it in. Still, it didn't bring him down, and when Mrs. Johnson returned his test, she was a little disappointed and tried not to show it. Lincoln barely passed, but it was better than a fail he supposed.

During the rest of school, nothing really happened other than regular classes. And during lunch, Lincoln and Clyde talked about the war. They didn't say much, since Clyde was uncomfortable talking about it. And while Lincoln didn't know why, he understood and they just talked about other things.

Returning home, Lori immediately told the boy to get ready for their trip to the Casagrande's, and they left minutes later.

* * *

Lori noticed something was off.

Ever since she saw Lincoln come from school the pre-teen was smiling. Just a plain average one.

As they were taking their ride, Lincoln didn't make eye contact with Lori during the trip, and made less sound than a mouse. What's worse was that he had a straight face. But something was off about his expression, and Lori didn't know what. It made her slightly uncomfortable. He just used his elbow and arm as a headrest against the open window, and stared at the passing scenery, filled with mostly trees and countryside as the wind hit his face. Lori had a hunch about what this was about. While their parents didn't know yet, Lincoln did bad on his test like Lisa predicted because of his lack of notes, and he _knew_ it was them.

She wanted to tell him the truth right there. She was really close to blurting everything out. If the kid uttered a single word about it, she would have spilled.

But she didn't. She had to wait for mom and dad to find out about his test, then Lincoln will realize how it feels to work on something really hard just for it to disappear. Well... as hard as it is to work on an open-book test, Lori did agree with Lisa that it probably wasn't good for someone in the long run, but she wouldn't admit that it's free grades.

After a long ride, the two finally arrived at the Casagrande residence. Once Lori parked, Lincoln immediately got out and sprinted towards the front door, climbed the stairs and met up with a happy Ronnie Anne. Before Lori could say anything she was hugged by a flying teenager.

"Babe!" Bobby yelled as he hugged her tight.

Lori forgot all about her current thoughts and Lincoln when she noticed her boyfriend. She smiled and said, "Bobby! It's been so long! I miss you so much Boo-Boo Bear." She hugged him back and kissed him on the cheek.

Two kids far enough in the hallway gagged.

"Ugh…" Ronnie Anne started. "I'll never get used to that."

"Me neither." Lincoln said, scratching his head. "Hey…" He said in a quiet tone."You wanna go and…" He gave a motion with his fingers, signalling he wanted to talk in private.

"Yeah, sure. We can talk on the way to my friend Kailey's house."

"Why are we going there?" Lincoln asked.

"Because she has things that can help you. We talked about it a lot at school today." She explained, before walking off. "Come on."

"Wait, one second." Lincoln said putting a finger up. He walked over to the living room, noticing Lori was talking to Bobby's grandparents in the hallway. Not paying much attention to the discussion, he spotted Lori's phone on the couch. He sneakily went over and grabbed it, shoving it into his pocket. He ran back to Ronnie Anne, and after she told her grandparents that she was going to show Lincoln to a friend, she took his hand and they bolted.

"So what did you get in our living room?" Ronnie asked, shoving her hands into her pockets as the two walked down the street on the sidewalk.

" _This."_ Lincoln pulled out Lori's device from his pocket. "While being near Bobby, Lori won't be on her phone at all, and even if she notices it's gone, (and Bobby calls her phone,) she won't be as worried because she has her Boo-Boo Bear with her."

Ronnie Anne chuckled at the last part. "Well that's smart and all, but what do you need her phone for?" She asked.

Lincoln gave an evil laugh like in Ace Savvy… well tried to anyway, as he started coughing mid-way through, which made Ronnie giggle again. "I still need to work on the laugh." He sheepishly said. "Anyways, I'm going to use all of her data while we're out here."

"Wait, what?" Ronnie said, shocked.

Lincoln nodded with a smile. "She's the _only_ one in the family that has her own plan because she's on her phone the most. That being said, if she goes over her data limit, mom and dad will be…" He gave a dramatic pause. _"Disappointed."_

"Ouch, disappointed parents are the worst. But doesn't that mean they'll have to pay more money because of that?" She asked concerned.

"I thought so at first." Lincoln stated. "But then I remembered a time where Lori ruined dinner, and mom and dad told her to pay for Pizza. The best part is, she has a job, and mom and dad take half of the money out of her account to save for stuff she needs. With that saved money it shouldn't be a problem to pay off the data charges."

"You really thought this one through. Nice one lame-o." Ronnie stated, lightly punching him in the arm playfully.

"The best way to use a lot of data is to watch high definition videos, I learned that the hard way." He played a video on Youtube, then, without locking the phone, tucked it in his pocket.

"But I would be mad too if someone ruined my project." She reminded.

"Now answer my question," Lincoln began. "Why are we meeting this girl named Kailey?"

"Only because she has the perfect gear for you." She declared.

"What do you mean?"

"Her dad owns a business, so she's living in a wealthy family. She always used to tell me about how she grew up watching spy movies and cop movies, so she got her dad to buy some _real_ high quality spy equipment. One camera costs like two-hundred dollars!"

"Woah…" Lincoln's jaw dropped.

Ronnie nodded. "Yup! I asked her today if you could get some gear, and she said she did have some spare ones she wasn't using. So you could borrow it."

"B-but, they're so expensive. Are you sure?"

"I asked her that too. She said she never used her old junk in years. You can ask her yourself."

"We're here."

Lincoln looked at the house that belonged to Kailey. While it wasn't a mansion, it was still larger than his house which had to contain 13 people. In the driveway, there was a nice looking van and an epic sports car. Ronnie wasn't lying when she said this family was wealthy.

"Coming lame-o?"

Lincoln hopped up the steps and went next to Ronnie Anne, who had already rung the doorbell.

" _One sec!"_ A muffled voice from inside yelled. Some footsteps were heard heading towards the door before it was unlocked and opened.

A light-toned blond girl at Lynn's height stood at the doorway. She wore jeans and had on a white T-shirt with a vest jacket on top of it.

"Hey, Ron!" She greeted with her British accent. The girl turned to Lincoln. "And you must be the boyfriend. Nice to meet ya, Lincoln." She held out her hand for a shake.

"Hello, Kailey. Ronnie told me about you. I'm Lincoln Loud."

"I keep telling you, he's not my boyfriend, just a friend that happens to be a boy!" Ronnie angrily said with a glare while blushing as the other two shook hands.

"That's what you always say, but I only keep bringing it up because you talk about him a lot."

Lincoln looked at Ronnie in confusion while Kailey looked at her smug.

The hispanic girl crossed her arms, blush still emitting on her cheeks. "Shut up. Lincoln's just my best friend, that's all."

Kailey giggled before signaling for the two to come in.

"No one's home right now, so it's just us." Kailey said while they walked down the hall. She took them through a door on the left, which led to the basement.

"So, Ron told me you've been having trouble with your sisters," Kailey said as they descended the stairs and walked in the finished basement filled with boxes and furniture stored away.

Lincoln laughed. "Yeah, could use a bit of help in the house."

"Well, you're in luck." She flipped on the light and walked over to some boxes.

Opening one, she pulled out a large briefcase and put in on the floor. "Here we are. My old set." She opened the briefcase, and inside were 6 large cameras, 6 small hidden cameras, multiple tiny microphones, and other stuff that made Lincoln stare at it in awe.

"It's all wireless, can be looked at through a computer, and the batteries are rechargeable and last about two weeks regularly."

"So cool," Lincoln said, before turning to Kailey and giving her a confused expression. "Are you sure I can borrow this though? Ronnie Anne said it was expensive."

Kailey waved a hand. "I haven't used this set in years. It's an older model but still works just as good. I'll let you borrow it because any one of Ron's friends are my friends. Also, because the Casagrande's provide for my dad's business, it's how me and Ronnie met after all."

Ronnie raised an eyebrow with her hands in her pockets. "This is cool and all, but how will this help Lincoln? He needs to get back at them not look at them through a screen."

"Take tsk tsk…" Kailey smiled as she shook her head and put her hands on her hips. "Ron _everyone_ knows that information is power."

"She's right," Lincoln said, bending down to look at the equipment closely. "I know a lot about my sisters already. I don't think I need much help to get some attacks off, but with this, I'll always know what they're up to." He held out a hidden camera and a microphone and inspected them.

"And as long as your computer or phone has the memory, you can save video footage to catch anyone red-handed doing anything to try and mess with you."

"Yeah, this is perfect! I can't thank you enough!" Lincoln closed the briefcase and stood up. He took the briefcase by the handle and was surprised by the weight of it. Even so, he was managing to carry it with his strength.

"Don't worry about it. It's my pleasure. Just make sure you keep Ronnie Anne posted so you can keep _me_ posted. This sibling war thing sounds interesting."

"Will do." Lincoln said.

Kailey led them upstairs and back to the front door, to which the three said their goodbyes.

"See you at school tomorrow, Ron," Kailey said while high fiving the tomboy.

"As usual."

"I'll get this back to you as soon as I can," Lincoln said, gesturing to the briefcase.

Kailey scoffed. "It's fine, you don't have to rush things. How long do you think this war will last though?"

"Honestly, with my sisters? I don't know." Lincoln said, his free right hand scratching his head.

Kailey walked up to Lincoln and saluted him. "Good luck Agent Loud." She said playfully.

Lincoln grinned, and saluted back. "Very appreciated… Agent, uh…" He faltered.

"Bond." The girl finished for him. "Agent Kailey Bond."

* * *

"You're still blushing Ronnie…" Lincoln said with a smirk as the two were walking back to the Casagrande's residence.

"She called you cute! Then said we were cute together, _then_ said I liked you!"

"Well… do you?" Lincoln asked, his smirk dropping for curiosity to take over.

Ronnie Anne turned her head and glared at him, but when she noticed his innocent expression, she withdrew it. "Let's not talk about it."

"I-it's fine if you don't."

"It's not that…" Ronnie sighed. "I care about you, like, more than just a past classmate. I just don't know if we can even be friends for how far we live from one another. Everytime someone mentions us being a 'thing', I think about us breaking up because we're so distant from each other and forgetting one another." She explained with sadness.

"And we talked about this too. Even if we aren't in the same town doesn't mean we can't be friends. We still have video chat, right?"

Ronnie sighed again. "I know… I just don't want us to grow apart. You're the best friend I've ever had in my life... I don't want to forget about you."

Lincoln didn't know what to say to that. So when they walked up to Ronnie Anne's home, he dropped the briefcase and hugged her tightly.

Ronnie Anne returned the hug with twice the force, enjoying the moment. When they ended the hug, Ronnie smiled at her friend, "Thanks lame-o." She lightly punched his arm. "Come on, let's get the stuff into your van before Lori and Bobby realizes we're back."

And they did just that. With Ronnie Anne's help, Lincoln lifted the suitcase in the trunk of Vanzilla, the back seats hiding it from the drivers view. The two didn't have anything else planned, they took about 40 minutes walking to Kailey's house grabbing her stuff and walking back, so they had about half an hour left before the Louds had to leave. Lincoln suggested they play video games, and Ronnie happily agreed to the thought, so for the next half an hour they played in her room until Lori stated they had to leave.

The Louds said their goodbyes, and left to head back home, not before Lori found her phone on the living room couch.

The ride back was the same. Lincoln didn't make a sound, and just gazed out the passenger seat window with a straight face. Lori was slightly worried, but didn't say anything about it, nor tried to start a conversation.

Lori pulled into the driveway, and this time Lincoln didn't sprint towards the front door, letting his older sister get there first. Soft piano could be heard from inside, and this made Lincoln _and_ Lori confused. Opening the door, they saw that it was Lucy on the piano playing some soft beautiful music. The piano was placed right where the talent show props were… before they got destroyed.

Lori smiled, while Lincoln didn't give a reaction.

"You're really good Lucy!" Lori complimented.

"Thanks." Lucy said in her monotone. "I've been practicing because The Vampires of Melancholia has good background music I wanted to replicate".

The rest of Lincoln's sisters sat on the couch watching television. They all greeted the two, before turning their heads back to the screen.

"Are you two back?" Rita yelled from the kitchen.

"Yes, mom!" Lori yelled back.

"Lincoln can you come to the kitchen for a second?"

Lincoln heard his father's voice and followed his orders, the eldest sister heading towards the couch instead to sit with her other siblings.

"Did you tell our male sibling about the true reasoning to our behaviour in the past two days?" Lisa asked when Lori sat down beside her.

"No. Came close to spilling everything though."

"Well it's good you didn't. The scene about to take place in a moment won't have as much as an impact if you had."

"And once Lincoln walks back in here, we'll cheer him up." Laun added, as they knew he would probably get grounded at most for failing his test today.

In the kitchen, Lynn Sr. held up a very familiar math quiz as the piano could still be heard, albeit a little fainter. "Lisa found this in your bag, Lincoln."

"We thought we told you to study for your quiz, Lincoln." Rita said feeling let down. "You had all weekend."

In a normal situation, Lincoln would try to come up with an excuse, or if he knew that one of his sisters were involved, try to convince his parents it was them. But this time was different, he had to prove something to both himself and his sisters. And he knew if he avoided being grounded, it would shock them.

Slightly clearing his throat, he began, putting on a downridden state. "I know… It was an open-book test, you know, when you can use your notes while taking it?" The two older Louds looked at him in understanding so he continued. "I guess I got the open-book part to my head." He rubbed his shoulder, showing off his discouragement. "So I didn't study and relied on my notes. But I couldn't find them when I went to school, I probably misplaced them." He sighed. "I know I disappointed you mom and dad. And I'm sorry. Mrs. Johnson was also upset, and it hurt because she's such a great teacher."

The two parents looked at each other, and if as they read each other's minds they nodded to each other before turning back to their son. "We understand Lincoln." Rita said, a warm motherly smile on her face. "I was your age once, and these things happen to me all the time." She kneeled and placed a hand on his shoulder. "The important thing is, you realize your mistake so you won't make it again."

"And it looks like you already learned your lesson!" Lynn Sr. added proudly.

"Yeah…" Lincoln rubbed his arm again nervously. "When the next math test comes, I'll make sure to get one-hundred percent on it!" The boy said confidently.

"That's the spirit!"

Rita chuckled. "Even a B is fine with us Lincoln. As long as your learning." She kissed his forehead before turning around and continuing to help her husband cook.

"Am I grounded again?" Lincoln asked.

Lynn Sr. shook his head, "You already learned your lesson, and your guilt is enough punishment. Besides, you were grounded all last week, you need to stretch your legs! You can go wait for dinner Lincoln, I'm making lasagna tonight~" Lynn Sr. said happily.

Lincoln gave a half-hearted smile, then walked into the dining room, hearing the piano music getting clearer and louder. In the couple of seconds he was in the dining room, he put on a smile.

"Here he comes, you have the stage big sis!" Luna whisper-yelled to Lori as everyone sat on the couch and looked over to the entrance to the dining room.

The 8 sisters watched in anticipation, while Lucy was still on the piano, and Lily was playing with her blocks. Each of them expected Lincoln to walk out with a frown, or even a little bit of tears. It would hurt them, but they were right about to fix it.

The piano music started to get intensely creepy, as Lucy hit keys slowly going to a higher pitch.

Lincoln finally appeared around from the dining room, and he turns and head up the stairs. Lori couldn't start speaking, her voice hitched when she saw Lincoln. The other girls were frozen in shock as he passed them in the living room, not even giving them a glance for a single moment.

The piano music got even more eerie, as time seemed to slow down.

He's smiling. Not a smirk, an evil smile, a knowing smile, or a cheeky smile, just a regular plain ol' not suspicious at all smile. But there was something... _off._

Without a word being spoken, Lincoln walked up the stairs and into his room, seconds later, the sound of him shutting the door was heard from downstairs.

"Lucy that's enough!" Lynn screamed, the goth girl complying.

"Sorry, that's the part that plays when something terrible is revealed in the show." Lucy explained.

"Lori!" Luna yelled, "Why didn't you say anything dude?"

"U-um...!" Lori said. "I-I… sorry. I'll go tell him now." She sat up and jogged up the stairs, turning to see Lincoln's room. The door was still closed, so she walked up to it and tried to knock, but stopped when she noticed something on the ground leaning against his bedroom door.

" _Wait, is that…? It can't be…"_

The teen slowly bent down to pick up the book, and she was right. It was her book for school.

There was a piece of paper between the pages. She slipped it out, and unraveled it, revealing a note.

 _"The war continues!"_

"Oh no…" She whispered to herself. "We have a problem…"

"Lori! Why did I just get a text that you're 4 gb over your data limit!"

 **AN;**

 **Sorry if that seemed a bit rushed, but now we're done with the Lincoln torture. I don't know what to really put in the author's notes, so I'll just say remind everyone that this isn't a Lincoln torture, and no one will be hurt at the end of this story. And will definitely have a happy ending. Characters may seem OOC, and I don't know if it's my writing or just people's judgment. But as an older sibling of 3 other brothers, there is no such thing as OOC when anger is involved. But some may disagree.**

 **Also, I don't know if I'll continue the shipping between Lincoln and Ronnie Anne, but it isn't a main part of the story.**

 **Tell me what you all think so far. Is it still a bad story because of Lincoln hate? And YES, I know this is similar to that one story everyone hates, but it's nothing like it.**


	3. Chapter 3

The door to the room was closed shut, the sound of it locking echoed through the room, the time currently 10 pm, causing all the females to stop talking in the oldest siblings room.

"Let me guess…" Lola started with her hands on her hips. "This meeting is because of Lincoln?" She asked Lori who just sat down on her bed on her bed next to Leni.

"Yes." She answered simply.

"What happened back there sis? You were supposed to get his attention!" Luna said.

"Well, I didn't see any of you attempting to do anything!" She was suddenly angry. "Besides we have a bigger problem right now." She pulled out the book.

"Isn't that your war school book?" Lana asked.

"I found this in front of _Lincoln's room."_ She explained. "Not like a random toy one of you would throw on the ground carelessly either. It was standing up against his door like _he_ put it there, and it had a _note_ inside."

"A note?" Leni asked, sitting still next to her.

Lori pulled out the said note from her pocket and handed it to her.

"'The war continues.'" She read with confusion.

Lisa climbed up on the bed standing next to Leni as she inspected the message. "It _is_ in Lincoln's handwriting." She stated. "Which could only mean…"

"Lincoln knows dudes!" Luna said.

"Well, at least we don't have to tell him ourselves," Lynn said.

Lisa facepalmed. "You're missing the point here, Lynn."

Lori stood up and started to pace back and forth while saying, "Lincoln read the book, he knows what we're doing to him. He's aware of this war and he's probably angry at us!" She said. "And that's just the beginning…"

"What do you mean?" Lola asked.

"He... literally got me…" She shut her eyes in shame.

The rest of the sisters gasped in shock.

"What!?" Luan started. "What did he do?"

"He took my phone when I wasn't looking, and went over my data limit," Lori explained. "Usually I'm _this_ close to not overdoing it," She pinched her fingers as a reference. "But I never went over my limit. But luckily, mom and dad just took money out of my account to pay the extra fees."

"Are you sure he actually took your phone?" Lisa asked. "For all, we know, you could have just accidentally gone over your data."

"If you think I would be watching Ace Savvy theories on autoplay? Then yes, maybe I did." Lori said sarcastically crossing her arms. " _Or_ , maybe one of you didn't want this all to end?" She said, glaring at some of her sisters, especially Lola. "Maybe one of you framed Lincoln with both my phone _and_ the note in my book."

"What are you looking at me for?" Lola yelled back.

"For all, _I_ know, maybe someone wants to use this as an advantage for one of her tea parties!" Lori shot.

"He's the only one who actually _wants_ to help me at my tea parties!" Lola gritted her teeth.

"So you want him there twenty-four seven?!"

"Why are you even blaming me for this!" Lola said in rage. "We _all_ saw his smile."

Lori didn't have an answer to that.

"I agree with Lola here, this note was undoubtedly Lincoln's doing." Lisa put out.

"But Lola does have the tendency to want power," Lucy said, making Lola growl.

"Alright dudes, that's enough!" Luna said, cutting in. "We're destroying the wrong band here. The point is, now that Lincoln knows what's up, what are we gonna do?"

The sisters all murmured to themselves and each other, trying to think of a solution.

"...Maybe _we_ should surrender." Lana brought up, catching the attention of her sisters. "I mean, that would end the war, what we wanted to do from the beginning. If we surrender, we can explain everything. Then let Lincoln do what he wants."

"That's dumb, Lana," Lola said. "I was all for ending the war, but only because we would win and teach Lincoln a lesson."

"That's right!" Lynn said. "It's a nine to one odds here. Lincoln's a smart guy an' all, but he can't really beat all of us. And it would be really embarrassing if _we_ were the ones who surrendered. If he's stupid enough to challenge nine of us and we let him win, he'll think he was right!"

Luna rolled her eyes. "I mean, I get what you're saying, but do we really want to do anything to hurt Lincoln even more than we already have?" She said, silence filling the room. "Lincoln's gotten more than he deserved for trashing our talent show."

"How about this, I'm kinda mad that he did go over my limit on purpose, but I _did_ ruin his Sunday at the arcade," Lori said. "So how about this, if he continues to try and mess with us, we'll fight back and force him to back down and surrender, telling him what he did wrong and make up. If not, we pull out the white flag ourselves. That sound good?" She received nods as replies. "Good! Now, this meeting is over. Mom and dad told me that everyone has to get to bed. So goodnight everyone."

"Goodnight!"

Everyone left the room, minus Leni and Lori of course, and before Lori could close her bedroom door, she peeked her head out and stared into the empty dark hallway. After some thought, she yelled out, "Goodnight, Lincoln!"

She stood there for a few seconds, waiting for a reply or the door to her only brother's bedroom to open. When nothing seemed to happen, she didn't say anything as she shut her own door and went back to her bed to head to sleep.

* * *

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

Lori groaned in her sleep and instinctively covered her ears with her pillows.

*Knock* *Knock* *Knock* *Knock*

"Ugh…" Lori turned on her bed and checked the time. It was 7:30 in the morning. "Who is it?!' She yelled in annoyance.

"Lori!" Leni yelled. "All of my makeup is gone!"

Lori mentally facepalmed and sat up. She stood on her feet and tiredly walked up to _their_ bedroom door and opened it, revealing a frantic Leni.

"What the heck are you doing Leni? It's your room too, you can literally just walk inside." She rubbed her eyes. "Now what's this about your makeup?"

"I can't find it anywhere!" Leni exclaimed before gasping. "W-what if Lincoln did this?"

This drew Lori's attention and made the situation much more serious. Leni did over exaggerate sometimes, and her problems weren't usually problems at all, but if Leni's guess was right, well…

"It's fine, Leni. You can use my makeup!" She walked over to her drawer and opened it, showcasing nothing. "What?" She was shocked. "N-no… this was definitely our brother."

"Or what if it was a ghost," Leni said terrified.

Lori rolled her eyes but otherwise ignored her sister, then went wide-eyed when she heard Lola screaming. She instantly rushed to her room and slammed the door open, the little sister immediately running over to her.

"Lincoln took all of my makeup! I can't go to school like _this_!"

Honestly, Lori would say her sister looked fine as a 6-year-old. But she was too engulfed in the fact that their brother attempted to get three of them in a single morning already. And she guessed it was only the first to come.

"He also took my earrings! _And_ the spare ones in my drawer! If only I didn't let him know about those…"

"It's okay, Lola. He took Leni's too and mine. Maybe mom has some?"

Lola growled.

Just then, a white-haired girl, shorter than their only brother, slightly wet but wrapped in a towel stepped into the fray at the twin's door.

"L-..." Lori gasped. "Lucy?!"

"Sigh." Lucy's normally black hair was pure white. "There was bleach in the shampoo bottle."

Lori rubbed her forehead. "Oh no… What else did he do…"

"It's gonna blow!"

"Why did I even open my mouth?"

The three girls heard a small explosion from inside the youngest Loud room. They all sprinted towards Lisa, who had her door shut with her back leaning against it. The rest of the sisters arrived too, all except Lily.

Luna looked at Lisa, then at Lucy. "Woah, what happened to your hair sis?"

"Who do you think?" Lucy asked with a tone full of hate, abnormal for her.

"Lincoln also hid all of our makeup!" Lola screamed.

"All of my specific chemicals including the dinitrotoluene are missing! I can't do experiments if there aren't any safety chemicals to stop anything disastrous!" Lisa said. "This was definitely Lincoln's doing. Only he reminds me of the dinitrotoluene…" She seethed.

"Luckily!" Lisa continued before anyone else complained. "I captured last night's footage on the cameras around the house."

This made the sisters spirits rise.

"That's perfect!" Lola said. "We show mom and dad what Lincoln did, and he'll get grounded for sure!"

Lisa opened her door and ignored the explosion damage beside her bed, sitting at her computer desk with her sisters standing behind her chair, and scanning through some files. But to her surprise, the folder with all of last week's recordings was gone. "U-uh…" Lisa started to sweat. "Not to worry girls. I save the last 24 hours of camera surveillance automatically on the digital cloud." She said calmly putting on a straight face, clicking onto her web browser and typing up the website to their cloud. But her straight face fell when she realized it wasn't in her folder. "Of course. Our male sibling knew that as well."

On instinct, every girl in the room pulled out their phones and checked their own folders on the cloud.

"It's only family photos and school work…" Luan said.

"Lincoln deleted all of our stuff! How?! I had some sweet soccer moves I wanted to try out written on here!" Lynn yelled.

Lori furrowed her brows. "The only ones who can delete things in our folders is mom and dad."

"And Lincoln probably knew their password too." Lisa slapped her forehead. "Brilliant."

"Wait!" Lola said with a snap and a smile. "Don't you have all of our fingerprints? Check for Lincoln's!"

"Hmm very smart, Lola," Lisa said, walking over to her closet. "That detective show you watch is being put to good use." She took out a scanner, and did her work, looking over her keyboard. "Hmm… I can't find any recent fingerprints of our brother's."

"Dangit! He probably used a glove. He watched some episodes with me." Lola said. "We all have… or had embarrassing stuff on him _and_ each other. If he knew their password, then he would have deleted our stuff whenever he had a chance."

"Maybe." Leni agreed. "But what if he could but decided not too."

"But why would he do that?" Lana asked.

"Who cares?!" Lola said. "Now I have to go to school looking like a mess and it's all his fault! This! Is! War!" She said dramatically, shaking her fist in the air.

"Calm down, Lola," Lori said patting her shoulder. "We'll get back at Lincoln, but we have to get ready before we're late for school. Come on, let's go look for mom's makeup."

Minutes later, they were all at the front door, ready with their clothes, backpacks, and purses.

"With only a minute to spare," Lori noted happily.

"...Aren't we missing someone?" Luna said.

"Lily's at the Daycare," Lori said, about to open the front door.

"Not her!" Lana told. "Lincoln!"

This made Lori freeze. "When I think about it, I didn't see him all morning!" She said turning around. "Lincoln! Where are you twerp! It's time for school!" She yelled up the stairs.

"He isn't in his room, I checked," Lola growled, crossing her arms.

"Well if he doesn't want to come out, I guess we'll leave without him," Lori said with no care in her voice whatsoever.

* * *

" _So how did I do it?"_ Lincoln spoke to the audience. _"Well, long story short, I shifted my sleeping schedule. After waking up early on Sunday, I realized I unintentionally avoided my sisters' wrath. So now I go to bed at 8 instead of the usual 11, so I can get up at 4 in the morning, keeping my healthy 8 hours of sleep. But… I'm sure you all want the long story."_

At 4 am in the night, it was really quiet in the usual _loud_ Loud house. All was peacefully sleeping, except for one boy in his room.

He sneakily peeked out of his room, with special grip snow gloves on, and listened closely to any sounds containing his sisters. Nothing was heard, so he tiptoed out of his room. This reminded him of the time where he found Vanzilla's Sweet Spot. Somehow, without directly waking up his sisters, no one had any idea what he was up to that night until he started to make deals with said sisters.

He checked his mental list. Phase 1: Lisa's cameras.

The first thing on his mind involving the war were his parents. He couldn't get grounded, and it was more than his freedom at stake. If he were to get grounded, it would be a major handicap for him, and his sisters wouldn't show mercy after the morning half of them are about to face.

He knew where they were. He's been in Lisa's room and looked at her computer setup more than enough times to remember where all the cameras watched. One in each bedroom, (excluding the master bedroom,) two in the living room, one in the kitchen and dining room, two in the basement, and one more in the bathroom, covered up with a towel after Lynn noticed it before taking a shower.

There was also some outside, but they weren't troublesome as of yet, so Lincoln wouldn't bother with it tonight. He also had to double check if there were any in the attic. There weren't any thankfully.

So the white-haired kid went through all of downstairs first, silently taking a ladder he hid at the side of the house outside yesterday, and heading towards Vanzilla and going to the trunk. Taking out the briefcase containing the camera set Kailey let him borrow. "Here we go…" He whispered to himself before taking it, closing the trunk, and heading back inside.

He took down all the cameras with a simple star screwdriver and the help of the ladder. Thank goodness his mom taught him the difference in screwdrivers. Whenever he took a camera down, small holes from the screws stayed. But it wasn't noticeable unless someone really took their time to stare it down. His parents would blame Lisa anyways, so he had nothing to worry about.

The harder part was getting into his sisters' rooms. He didn't know if they set up any traps or alarms yet, but if he was about to do this, he had to do it now before his onslaught began. So taking a chance, he entered Lola and Lana's room first, since they were the heaviest sleepers next to Luna. No alarms were set off, much to Lincoln's relief, and he proceeded to take down the camera on top of Lola's bed, his work hard to hear over the princess's snores.

Without much effort and disruption, Lincoln took down Lisa's cameras one by one, room by room, only stopping at the last room he had to get into, the child prodigy's room itself. Thinking to himself, he decided to play it safe. Grabbing the ladder and heading downstairs and out the front door, he ran around the house to Lisa's bedroom window, hearing crickets around him.

Checking his watch, he only took a little over half an hour so far.

Lincoln placed the ladder below Lisa's window, and climbed up, peeking inside. His assumptions were correct. Out of all his sisters, Lisa would definitely have the most security if any. Her door was littered with pulsing alarms, and if opened would most definitely get him caught. Chuckling to himself, he checked the window for any alarms, and because the window was obviously see-through, it was easy to see that there were none. Rubbing his gloved hands together, he opened the window and climbed inside. He made sure to quickly shut the window incase the outside cold went to Lisa and woke her up. Alas, a single gust of light breeze entered before he could close the window, and Lisa stirred in her sleep. Miraculously, she didn't wake up, making the boy in the room give a breath of relief.

Turning his head to her bed, Lisa was sleeping to which he smiled. He then turned to Lily's bed and smirked.

The baby was up, standing with her arms on the top of the cage to the crib. She sucked her thumb as Lincoln walked over to her and tousled her hair. She was about to say something but knew she had to be quiet for her older sibling, instead, she decided to give her brother a thumbs up, to which he returned kindly.

Returning to his work with a spectator, he found the camera near the bedroom closet and took it down like the rest.

Phase 1 complete, Lincoln thought. Now for the other two phases, erasing his footsteps and planting his own gear.

While he was there, he went over to Lisa's computer and typed in her password. Watching Lisa type it in herself dozens of times basically forced him to remember it was "nagihcimsdoowlayoreunevanilknarf6121". Well… technically he didn't remember it outright, but he knew where it came from and it made things one hundred times easier.

He clicked on the camera application and went through its settings to find the folder location for all of the saved recordings. Once he did (and taking one peek at Lisa to make sure she was still knocked out,) he deleted everything the cameras recorded in the past week.

Getting back up, he took out one of the small microphones from Kailey's kit in his right pocket and planted it with some strong tape under Lisa's bed frame. She rarely ever went under her bed for anything, because of her strong reactions to dust, so it was a safe place to put it secretly.

Nodding to himself, he thought about if there was anything left to do in Lisa's room, as it was the hardest to get into. After some thought, he took out one of the smaller pinch-sized cameras out of his left pocket and set it in front of Lisa's keyboard facing upwards, getting a nice view of the monitor.

The thing with the smaller cameras was that there were no microphones with it, and the quality was understandably lower than the bigger ones. But up this close, it shouldn't matter, and Lincoln had already put a microphone under her bed.

He put one more hidden camera under Lisa's bed, angling it towards the middle of the room, covering the only blind spot left.

Heading over to the closet, Lincoln opened it and took out a various amount of chemicals in tubes closed with corks, stuffing them in his pockets. They weren't dangerous on there own, only when combined with certain things, so Lincoln wasn't worried about holding onto them. Lisa will be irritated when she finds these missing, as they take weeks to deliver once ordered.

He closed the closet, and finally, he walked over to Lily's bed and kissed her on the forehead. The two waved at each other before Lincoln climbed out the window and down the ladder, not forgetting to shut the window again. He went back to the living room through the front door and checked the time on his watch again. He only took a little more than an hour so far, so he had about 2 hours before any of his sisters woke up. He walked over to the camera set he left on the table in front of the couch and took out the bigger cameras. He opted to place two in the living room at different angles, and one in the dinner and kitchen respectively. Then finally placed the last two in the basement. As these rooms were the most public in the household, it would be less likely for his sisters to be suspicious about them.

Now, all that was left were the rest of the hidden cameras and microphones. He made a mental note to jot down where he put the hidden equipment so he wouldn't forget where they were hidden when he would have to give it back to Kailey eventually. Bringing the suitcase to the top of the steps, the Loud boy put a microphone and camera in each of his two front pockets, entering a room and planting them without waking his sisters. In both the twins' room, and in the oldest sister room, he planted multiple hidden cameras, because he knew that's where they would hold their meetings most of the time. After he was finished, he noticed that his heart was beating incredibly fast from the anxiety of his sisters waking up at any moment.

But he wasn't done yet, he was debating whether or not to leave anything in the bathroom because of privacy. But this wasn't something to ignore, anything could happen in there involving him. So, without any mercy, Lincoln planted a camera facing away from the toilet and bathtub, and a microphone under the sink.

Sighing in joy at completing Phase 2, Lincoln headed to his room once more. He sat down on his bed and opened his laptop searching through the family digital cloud.

To avoid getting grounded, he couldn't get caught.

So going through Lisa's folder on their parents' account, he copied the footage onto his laptop and deleted the footage from yesterday 5 am to now, the last 24 hours. He also found some other stuff, like embarrassing photos, comedy acts, music sheets, and even a list of tv shows to watch. He deleted everything, saving _some_ stuff on his laptop that could be arguably important, and left the obvious school work and family photos untouched. He then logged out of the account, remembering to not save the account info so one could trace everything back to him, and deleting his internet history. Finally, Phase 1, 2, and 3 were complete.

Now, for the next phase and final phase, which Lincoln didn't think he would have time to be honest. But he finally finished phase one with an hour and 40 minutes to spare before his sisters would start waking up. Smiling, and a bit irritated he had to enter their rooms again, Lincoln exited his bedroom and went into Lola's room, taking her makeup and her earrings on her nightstand. He also remembered that one time, she lost her earrings in the bathroom sink, and she had to use her backups in her drawer. Smirking at her sleeping form, he opened the drawer and found them unprotected in a plastic case. He took them and quickly but quietly departed from the room. He headed to Lori's and did the same to her makeup.

Lastly, Lincoln headed to the bathroom and took all the makeup anyone left in there, and also replaced the shampoo bottle Lucy used with the one of the same kind he took from the garbage, (washed of course,) and filled with bleach. He put the real shampoo bottle in the cabinet behind the mirror.

Now in the living room with the suitcase hidden away and the ladder back outside, Lincoln sat in the living room and relaxed after some hard work.

His stomach then rumbled. He shrugged, having nothing left to accomplish, and went to the kitchen to grab something for breakfast.

Settled down with some Zombie Bran cereal, Lincoln turned the television on and lowered the brightness and volume. It was interesting to see that some shows he enjoyed were on this early in the morning, but there were mostly adult shows of course.

After watching television for some time and finishing his cereal, the boy didn't hear his parents' room open.

"Lincoln?" He heard his mom's voice behind him.

He peaked around the couch and waved with his free hand not holding the bowl of cereal.

Rita yawned but otherwise looked wide awake in her nightgown. "What are you doing up so early?" She asked as she headed towards the kitchen.

Lincoln looked at the clock in front of the tv, noticing it was 6:30, and followed his mom into the kitchen.

He placed his bowl into the sink. "Good morning, mom. I went to sleep early last night." He explained. "And when I woke up earlier I couldn't go back to sleep."

The boy then heard his father's voice. "Well, as long as you get your eight hours of sleep and you're up for school it's fine with me." Lynn Sr. was also in his nightwear as he flipped on the kettle and began to make some coffee. "Just promise me you won't fall asleep in class."

"I won't. I fell asleep at eight and woke up at… six." He lied. "I had a good rest."

"Good to hear." His dad said. "Your mother and I are taking a cab to drop Lily off at the daycare. So Lori can drop you and your sisters at school in Vanzilla."

In usual circumstances, this would have made him nervous. Sitting in Vanzilla with a bunch of his enemies in a war would _not_ be ideal. Luckily, he already had something planned for this situation. He was just surprised that it was happening so soon.

"That's great dad, but I was going to walk to school today!" Lincoln said, keeping his voice low enough not to wake up any of his sisters.

"But it's a 20-minute walk, Lincoln," Lynn said with a raised eyebrow.

"I know. But it's so nice out and I really needed to stretch these legs." He stretched said legs. "I had to sit around all day yesterday at the mall watching Lori shop." He added. "Besides, school starts at 8, I have time."

"I know how some of your sisters get when shopping," Lynn said with some pity. "Leni took a whole _hour_ to find the perfect shoes the other week! Alright, I guess you can walk to school. As long as you get there on time."

Lincoln smiled at his dad's approvable. And after his parents ate breakfast they got Lily out of bed. He stood by the door as Rita carried a dressed Lily in her arms and stepped to the front door.

"Inkin'!" Lily greeted tiredly.

"Good Morning, Lily," Lincoln whispered back, placing a finger in his baby sister's hands and shaking it.

"Alright, Lincoln. Make sure you get to school on time." Rita said in a warm motherly voice. "Oh! And do you mind picking Lily up after school? The daycare is near your school and to be frank, I trust you the most with Lily." She said with a smile and a wink.

"No problem, mom! I can pick her up." He said.

"Honey, the taxi's here." Lynn Sr. said from outside. "Bye Linc, have a good day at school!"

"Bye, Lincoln." His mom took Lily out the door while Lincoln held it open for her.

"Bye, Yincoln!"

"Bye!" Lincoln waved goodbye at Lily and closed the door. After a few minutes to check if he had everything for school, he left the house himself.

The sun was just beginning to rise, but the boy couldn't see the giant star yet because of the houses of the neighborhood. Nonetheless, it was bright enough to walk safely to school. And surprisingly, it was nice waking up early to see the sun rise.

As he walked to school, passing some elderly people, giving them happy waves and whatnot, he felt great about his hard work. He stood up for himself and fought back.

The only thing on his mind was his parents. Only they knew currently that he was up really early today, and while he lied about getting up at six o'clock am, it was still suspicious. If any of his sisters told their parents about what was about to happen to them, they could possibly put the pieces together and figure out it was him. The only thing stopping them from actually doing anything about it would be the lack of evidence, which made taking down the cameras much more worth it.

Finally arriving at school, he sat at the front steps. And to his mild surprise, there were a few students already here, but none of his friends just yet.

After time passed, Liam arrived and noticed Lincoln. He sat down next to the white-haired boy and they talked for a bit until Lincoln noticed Vanzilla pulling in minutes before school was about to start.

He didn't let the ones who were riding in the van know that he noticed them. He saw the white hair in his peripheral vision, so he knew that at least his attack worked on Lucy. Without looking directly at Lola, Lori or Leni, he couldn't see if his attack worked on them. But thinking about it, with a family of eleven other females, there were bound to be some makeup he missed.

If there was one thing he could feel pointing in his direction, it was the _glares_ his sisters were stabbing towards him.

He just sat there talking to Liam, acting oblivious to his sisters. Which he was sure angered them more.

It looks like he got their attention. It seems that the war would continue.

 **AN;**

 **Writing this chapter made me notice, the kids haven't been given a clear way to go to school. Sometimes they take Vanzilla, sometimes they take buses, but it isn't straightforward like some other cartoons. I guess it changes according to the plot? Or maybe I'm missing something.**

 **Anyways, there it is, Lincoln's first strike back, and many more to come. I tried to make Lincoln's overnight scheme seem believable, but even so, it's a cartoon, these things happen regularly. But please let me know if anythings completely wrong at any point in this story, criticism is always welcome.**


	4. Chapter 4

"Does he know we've pulled up here dudes?" Luna asked, looking over at Lincoln from inside Vanzilla, sitting at the front of the elementary school chatting with some of his friends.

"Of course he does. I can feel it." Lola said with a glare.

"He didn't look at us yet though," Lana said.

"I can feel it too, he's relishing in our frustration…" Lucy said.

"We'll discuss this _later_ ," Lori told them in a stern tone. "For now, try to not kill him and avoid Lincoln at school. Especially you Lola." Her expression softened. "Please."

"Hmph…" Lola crossed her arms. "Fine."

* * *

Taking on nine of his sisters wasn't going to be easy one bit, but if anyone were to take this challenge and succeed, it would be Lincoln Loud, as he lived with them his entire life.

The rest of the school day was mostly normal, aside from the angry glares, and stern looks he was given from Lola, Lucy, and Lisa respectively in the morning.

Whenever he wasn't talking to his friends or doing work during class, he thought about the war. He got five of them really good, and he still had to think of things for the rest of his sisters. He had some stuff in mind, but he had to put a plan together for them to work.

When he would get home, he would have to remember to avoid getting attacked any way possible, and if it wasn't possible, lessen the damage. He had his cameras and microphones hooked up, (he still had other places to put them,) and they were currently recording the house to his laptop while Lincoln was at school. He didn't doubt that some of his older sisters would skip school in order to get him, and the other sisters would definitely be able to cover up the said skipper so their parents wouldn't find out.

That being said, he reminded himself to check the cameras when he got home. To see if any of his sisters planted any traps of some sort. He could also use the footage as proof of one of them skipping, so it was doubly effective.

As the bell rang during lunchtime, signaling recess, the children from Mrs. Johnson's dispersed out of her classroom like dam water bursting. All except the white-haired boy himself, who walked up to his teacher once everyone left.

The lady was currently looking over some afternoon assignments stacked on her desk. She looked up when she noticed one of her students hasn't left yet. "How may I help you, Lincoln?" She asked kindly, sliding the papers to the side for a second.

"Mrs. Johnson, my mom asked me to pick up my baby sister at the daycare later today. Do you think I could leave a bit early to get there on time?" He asked.

"Well, how early do you need to leave?" The teacher asked.

"I dunno, maybe twenty minutes? If not, maybe I can leave ten minutes early instead?"

"Hm…" Mrs. Johnson scratched her chin playfully. "You _do_ seem to be falling a bit behind as it is... After that math test that is."

Lincoln drooped his shoulders a little.

" _But,_ I think family is more important than one small lesson of subtracting fractions." She chuckled. "It's completely fine with me Lincoln. You can leave early."

The boy smiled. "Thanks, Mrs. Johnson. I'll do better on the next test, promise." He said sheepishly.

The older woman smiled. "I know you will. You're a smart kid, Lincoln, now go and enjoy your lunch. And speaking of tests, remember to study for the history test coming up!"

The Loud kid nodded and ran out of his classroom.

Arriving in the school cafeteria, Lincoln got his lunch and sat down right next to his best friend, who was currently talking about what he was going to be doing after school. Usually, Lincoln would listen in and give his opinions and whatnot, but now, Clyde's endeavors were not important. Instead, Lincoln drew his gaze away from the group of boys and scanned the other tables. He mindlessly gazed until he spotted one of his sisters, which was Lola. He didn't directly look at her and tried to not let her know he noticed her. And in the corner of his eye, Lincoln saw her break something long and light brown by scrunching her fist. It was definitely a pencil, he thought.

Other than that, the second half of school went on as normal. And twenty minutes before class ended, Lincoln was excused. He said his goodbyes to Clyde and Mrs. Johnson and left for the daycare.

The daycare wasn't far, only a five-minute walk. It was only by luck Mrs. Johnson didn't point that out. Either she didn't know, or she knew but was nice enough to let Lincoln leave.

After the short walk, Lincoln made his way to the front desk and asked for his sister.

"Lily Loud?"

"Room 5, on the right." The woman at the front desk answered after checking on her computer.

He made his way to Room 5, and let himself in. He was bombarded by the sight of multiple babies and toddlers in a big playroom like strands of grass in a field. His eyes traveled across the room until he had sight on his baby sister in a tiny cute blue sweater and pants, drawing something with crayons.

"Excuse me?"

Lincoln looked right and noticed an old dark-skinned lady in a red sweater staring at him. "Uh, hi! I'm here for Lily Loud."

"Yes, of course. You must be her brother, your mother told me that you were coming today."

"Yup, that's me, Lincoln! What's your name?"

"You can call me Nia. Nice to meet you, Lincoln. I've seen you a lot in Lily's drawings."

"Really?" Lincoln said feeling his heart warming up.

The lady nodded. "I can tell you're a great brother. She's right over there, she's been waiting for you all day."

"Thank you!" He smiled and walked over to her, being careful not to step on any of the other kids. As he got closer Lily didn't notice him yet, so he got behind her while she was drawing and covered her eyes with his hands.

"Guess who it is!" Lincoln said.

Lily spouted gibberish in a questioning tone.

The older brother removed his hands from her eyes and she turned around. "Wincon!" She smiled happily and clapped her hands.

"Hi, Lily!" He picked her up by the armpits and held her in a cradling position. "Time to go home.

She didn't reply but raised her drawing, showing her and Lincoln holding what looked to be like stinky diapers. It wasn't the best drawing, of course, considering a baby drew it, but Lincoln could tell all the details clearly.

He giggled. "That's for later, don't let the others see it." He whispered. "It might blow your cover. And we can't have that happening can we?"

Lily shook her head with a smile, before rubbing her hands together and giving a little creepy laugh, which made her only brother smile and chuckle because it looked adorable.

The boy carried her towards the exit of the room, and before he walked out, he noticed Nia waiting at the door.

"Say goodbye to Nia, Lily!"

The youngest Loud waved at her. "Bah Bah!"

"Bye, Lily. See you tomorrow!" She said with a kind wave.

* * *

Lincoln had Lily sitting on his shoulders with her legs dangling over them, they could see their home in the distance.

"You really came clutch, Lily," Lincoln said. "Now we have some time before our sisters get home. Nice job!"

Lily beamed and gave a thumbs up.

"I have some ideas for Luna and Lana. I need something good for Lynn and Luan though." He scratched his chin in thought when he began thinking about Lynn. When he would get back at her it would put him in dangerous territory. Lynn was like a wild animal when angered. Breaking her equipment won't be enough, unlike the other sisters, her stuff gets broken a lot more often, so it'll be like an ordinary occurrence to her. But thinking about sports, Lincoln remembered attending some of her games. She usually won, which usually angered the other team. Perhaps they would like some… payback.

Lincoln would think of something late, and he would probably have to pay them too, he didn't have a lot of money on him. Although… his sisters have money, and things worth money.

Then there was Luan. She was the queen of pranks, and most likely the biggest obstacle in this war. If she went all out on Lincoln their parents would question if it was April Fool's day. Thankfully, it wasn't, and Luan was strictly told no over-the-top pranks any day other, or she would get grounded.

"And that just leaves you." Lincoln looked up at Lily. "I think I'll get you now." He booped her nose, which made her giggle. "There!"

Of course, Lily was Lincoln's trump card, and his sisters had no clue. He and Lily naturally worked together very well, and now they were using that power in this war, Lily was the silent character undercover, and if things ever got tough for Lincoln, he knew he could count on Lily. She was all he had left.

He also had his other friends, but he couldn't bring them into this. Right now it seemed as if this was a family only thing. But it's not like the sisters needed help anyways, they already had a severe advantage. They did not need more help.

Their walk done, the only loud boy and youngest loud sister reached their home. Lincoln set Lily down on the couch and checked around the house for anyone, more specifically his sisters. You never know when one of them could be hiding. He knew their hiding spots too, and even he had some of his own that he never told anyone. He checked the vents, attic, fireplace, and chimney, and with his luck, Lincoln and Lily were the only ones in the house. Smiling and heading upstairs, Lincoln took Lily and entered Luna and Luan's room. He looked down at Lily in his arms and she held up safety scissors. Lincoln chuckled and brought out Luna's favorite and most played guitar, and cut the strings, needing a little more effort because it was scissors meant for children. He then went over to her drawer, where she kept the spare guitar strings. They were expensive, and Lincoln knew that he could get some money for these. Putting the unopened mint condition guitar strings in his pocket, he took the open pack and cut strings and tossed them to Lily, who now had a plastic bag next to her, the baby picking up the cords and stuffed them inside.

"That was for my video games." Lincoln dusted off his hands and went over to Luan's side of the room, looking over her simple pranking gadgets in her closet, he picked up a pie-tossing trap and set off to the twin's room, Lily following as fast as her little legs allowed her.

Going towards Lana's nightstand, he moved some of her clothes around, (It wasn't a lot, Lana barely changes,) and placed the pie trap inside and set it up so that the next time it was closed it would be set to spring. There was already an old pie in the machine, a little gross, but Luan always said she changed the pies regularly if she doesn't use them in a few days, which was rare. Getting out some grounded rhubarb, Lincoln sprinkled a bunch on top of the pie. Lana wasn't deathly allergic to it, and she once stated that if she ever got allergic reactions to the plant, it was only annoying and didn't hurt that much. It made it the perfect candidate to be Lincoln's attack.

"There we go!" Lincoln said when he turned to Lily. "You hungry, Lily? All this work is making me starved."

* * *

Lola Loud wasn't a simple girl one bit. But one thing was simple to understand about her, if

you made little princess mad you wouldn't want to stick around to know what happens.

Even if you weren't the cause of her anger, you still would be wary near her. That's the reason Lana didn't choose to walk home with her this afternoon. So she was walking down the street by herself, her target was currently the convenience store closest to her home.

Bells chimed when the front door of the shop opened. Lola had some leftover lunch money that was just enough for a candy bar or something else really small. She pondered her options as she browsed through the front counter, ignoring the kind man asking if she needed any help looking for something. Once she found her favorite chocolate bar, she bought it and turned on her heels to see none other than her only brother.

Lincoln was currently looking at the small CD section of the store, humming to himself as he looked at music, videos, and blank CDs to burn things onto.

Lola growled. "You!" She yelled.

Lincoln turned his head to look at her from a sideways glance. "Oh, hi Lola didn't see you come in." He said.

"What did you do to us this morning?!" Lola demanded to know. "I had to go to school looking like… like… this!" She gestured to herself.

"You look great, Lola! What do you mean?" He turned back to the CDs.

There was something wrong. So very wrong.

Lola would have thought Lincoln would rub this win in like Lynn. Or make a joke about it like Luan. Or even try to calm her down like her own twin.

But he didn't. He talked in a genuine, innocent, oblivious manner that made her furious.

"You know what you did!" She yelled, catching the attention of the store worker. "You made me look like Lana at school today!"

"You look fine to me, Lola. Besides, Lana isn't _that_ dirty at school!" Lincoln chuckled.

That same innocent tone. Lola hated it.

"We know you read Lori's book! Do you really think starting a war against nine of us is a good idea?!"

Lincoln raised an eyebrow. "...What?"

"Shut it! No more games, Lincoln! Apologize to me right now!" She demanded.

Lincoln gave her another sideways glance and gave her a sorrowful expression. "I still don't know what I did. I'm sorry? ...I guess?"

Lola gritted her teeth at that apology. "Alright! I don't care if I get grounded for life! No one messes with Lola Loud's beauty!" She lunged at him from her place a couple of meters away, intending on started one of the Loud sibling's famous CLoud Brawls.

Lincoln turned and the sight of who was against his chest made Lola stop in her tracks.

"Poo-poo!" Lily said happily in her brother's arms before munching on a soft chocolate chip cookie.

"Lily?" Lola asked, more towards herself. "W-why do you have Lily with you?" She questioned Lincoln.

"Mom told me to pick her up from daycare. She was hungry so I bought her something." Lincoln explained with a smile.

Lola stood still, frozen at the thought of almost hurting Lily instead of Lincoln. Lily still never partook in any of the CLoud Brawls, as the family called it. And Lola wasn't going to be the first to begin Lily's part in all of it.

"Come on, Lily. Let's go home!" Lincoln said after noticing Lola's foolishness was over. "I'll see you at home, Lola!" He said after he took and bought a CD case Lola didn't notice and left the store.

"This. Isn't. Over." Lola whispered. She took a bite out of her chocolate bar straight after.

* * *

Back at the Loud residence, most of the other sisters arrived home and was now settling after a hard school day. Luna was listening to some tunes on her phone through earbuds in her bedroom when Lynn knocked on her door and peeked in. "Hey, sis! I'm gonna do a cool trick on my board. Think I could get some music with it?"

"Totally!" Luna said tossing her earbuds to the side. She quickly opened her guitar case and screamed out, "What?!"

"Uh, that's not what I asked for Luna." Lynn joked with a smirk, before noticing Luna and the guitar with clearly cut strings.

"How'd this happen, dude?! I just got new strings!" Heading to her drawer, she had the intention of grabbing her spare chords, but she found it to be missing. "It's gone? How?! Dad just got me some new ones!"

Lynn walked up next to her. "I think we both know it's _who_." She crossed her arms with a frown.

By then, Leni and Lana appeared at the door.

"What happened?" Lana asked.

"Lincoln broke Luna's guitar." Lynn simply said.

"Oh no!" Leni exclaimed.

"How do you know it was Linc?" Lana asked.

"Who else would it be?" Lynn countered. "We all know Luna takes care of her gear like it's her babies. The only time she doesn't is when she's rockin'."

"Yeah," Luna agreed. "Besides, Lincoln knows where I put my extras. It doesn't look like he had to search much in here."

"Don't worry," Lynn started. "We'll get back at him. This isn't the time to stand down. It's a war, we _will_ fight back." She assured.

Luna nodded at her with a determined smile.

"Well," Lana said. "You all do your thing. I think I'm just going to sit this whole thing out." She told, waving her hands in a motion. "Call me when the war ends." She waved a goodbye at them, looking like she had no care about the situation.

"He'll try to get you too little dudette," Luna said with a serious look in her eyes.

Lana stopped and turned.

"You know he wants revenge at the least. You took the pets in his room and made it smell worse than a concert porta-potty for hours! He's going to strike back. You're in this too Lana, whether you like it or not."

Lana took in her words but eventually shrugged. "I'll apologize and owe him one. He's our brother, he always forgives us." She walked off out the room down the hall and into her own shared bedroom.

Lynn and Luna shared each other a quick glance, and everything was silent.

Then a few seconds later. Luan's pie trap was heard in the direction Lana walked to. The sound was ear piercing, sounding worse than a bullet for the Loud family because of the history with said pranker on April Fools. Their eyes widened and sprinted to Lana's room, who was on her back with a pie on her face.

After removing the pie, Lana saw her two older sisters hovering over her.

"I told you, dude. You're stuck in this war as the rest of us."

Then the allergic reaction started, Lana's face got puffy and gross, even for her own taste.

"And of course, there's rhubarb," Lana said in a deadpan.

"Let me guess. Lincoln?" A voice asked at the door.

Everyone present looked at Lola looking irritated.

"That's what we're thinking…" Lynn said.

Luna glanced down at Lana. "Let's go get the meds for ya, sis." She said.

Lana's voice was muffled, but still understandable. "Thanks."

Lynn gave Lana a piggyback ride and they went downstairs. At the glimpse of the living room, the sisters, minus Lola, froze.

They all glared at Lincoln, who was playing with Lily on the couch, and he noticed them as well.

"Oh no!" He said with worry as he stared at Lana's puffed face. "Did Lana touch that thing Luan puts in her pies for pranks that she's allergic to?" He asked.

"It's called rhubarb, you _know that, Lincoln!_ " Lana said in a frustrated tone with her muffled voice.

"I forgot what it was called, sorry." He scratched his head sheepishly.

"He's playing dumb," Lola explained once they were in the kitchen, Lana sitting on the counter. "I saw him at the store earlier. He's also using Lily as a human shield. Because he got me so worked up today and I nearly tried to fight him in the store but Lily was there! ...I almost hurt her."

"That's not cool! Now he has Lily hostage!" Lynn said.

"And now all who's left is you and Luan." Luna put in, her gaze centered on Lynn.

"Wait, he got you too?" Lola asked.

"Cut off my guitar strings, sis." She shook her head.

"Your strings were fine this morning," Lynn said. "He _had_ to come home during school to do it. He skipped his classes in fifth grade?"

"..." Lola thought to herself, slowly realizing how Lincoln got Luna and Lana. "No… He told me mom asked him to pick up Lily from the daycare. He must've come home early after picking her up to do this to you two!"

"Dangit!" Lynn yelled. "That means they think he was out later than usual to pick up, Lily."

"He's using Lily as cover both literally and figuratively. Not cool bro…" Luna said with a frown. "We'll have to get Lily to safety before trying to get back at Lincoln. Also, make sure to cover for Luan. If mom or dad finds out about Lana, she'll probably get the blame."

The rest of the girls nodded.

Lynn left the group, opting to go to her room. She saw Lincoln still playing with Lily, before gazing shockingly at Lincoln's calm but creepy smile towards her.

She glared and threatened, "Watch your back," before turning tail and going up the stairs.

"No need to remind me," Lincoln whispered to himself before chuckling and turned back to Lily. His laptop was in between the two, the back of the couch blocking the view from it, and on the screen was the footage of the camera in the kitchen, recording Lana, Lola, and Luna.

He used his touchpad to navigate the software and click on the camera in Lynn's room, watching her flop on her bed and lying down.

" _Maybe I'll take his comics."_ She thought out loud for Lincoln to hear.

Lincoln looked over to Lily and gave off his evil laugh he took from Ace Savvy villains. Lily followed by mimicking his laugh in an adorable attempted with her small voice. Lincoln chuckled and ruffled his baby sister's hair. "Little do they know. _You_ are on _my_ side. But… maybe I'll make it a challenge to 'save' you." Then he said in a louder but not obvious voice, "I'm gonna go study for a test now Lily, we'll play some other time."

Lily silently waved bye as Lincoln walked up the stairs and into his room.

* * *

"He what?" Lori yelled.

The sisters all gathered once again in a sister sibling meeting. It was now a couple hours after school ended, and everyone was oddly quiet at home. Lori had just come back from a friend's house and immediately questioned her sisters' dejected looks. Luna called a sister meeting, stating that everyone was now present, and they explained the situation in Lori's room.

"He cut Luna's guitar strings and tossed rhubarb in Lana's face, what don't you understand?!" Lola angrily said.

"Not so loud," Lynn said harshly. "What if he's eavesdropping on us?"

"He's not," Lana said. Her face was much better than it was initially, but her mouth and parts of her face were still swollen, her voice was still slightly muffled, but much easier to understand. "He's doing homework."

Luan perked up. "Luna! You still have other guitars, right? Play some loud music to disturb Lincoln!"

Luna brightened up. "Great idea!" She zipped to her room and brought out her other electric guitar, companied by her loudest speakers pointing towards Lincoln's room. Setting the volume on high, she raised her arm not holding her instrument, "Time to rock bro!" Then swiped down and started playing.

"Remember these?" Lincoln said to you, sitting on his desk chair while holding up a pair of earbuds. "If you haven't, _these_ are the Noise-B-Gone 2000s. I bought them a while ago and used these to ignore my sisters. But it bit me in the butt when my sisters pranked me for it. They said I had it coming, and I kinda did. But _now_ , since I'm at war with them, it'll be _much_ more useful." As such, an instant before Luna started playing loud music, Lincoln plopped them in and turned them on, blocking all the noise and letting him study and do homework in peace.

Ten minutes later, Luna entered the oldest sibling's room once more, looking a bit nervous. "You guys, I don't think it's working. Lincoln's not complaining."

"Then we'll strike back tomorrow morning," Lori said. "He'll probably stay in his room for the rest of the day."

"I know!" Lana said. "Let's stink his room again, then he'll have to come out!"

"Great idea," Lola said. "But what do we use?" She asked.

"How about some of Lori's farts?" Luan mentioned. "They always put us in a _stinky_ situation." She laughed.

Lori glared at her. "How about a classic? Rotten eggs."

"Generic, but simple," Lisa said. "I approve."

Meanwhile, Lincoln was relaxing in his room. He heard the whole conversation through the microphone using the program on his laptop, and he already had a counter in mind. When he smelt a hint of the stench from underneath his door, he grabbed some tissues, he and stuck them up his nostrils. He had to breathe through his mouth now, but that was nothing compared to fainting at the smell of rotten eggs.

The girls didn't try anything else that afternoon, and Lincoln shut off the lights and went to bed early yet again. To rise early tomorrow to avoid his sister's wrath.

* * *

"Lincoln, can you tell Lori to pick up Lily from her daycare today? Your father and I will be home late again." Rita said as she put on her coat and was about to head out the front door with Lily in her arms.

"I can pick her up again," Lincoln said, holding the door open for his mother.

"That's really sweet of you Lincoln but I can't make you do it twice." She said.

"No no, it's fine! Lily and I have been really having fun together for the past few days." Lincoln said with a bright smile.

"'Inkon!" Lily shouted.

Rita winced at her baby's shouting, as it was 6:40 in the morning. But nonetheless, she smiled at her son and baby daughter. "Okay then, Lincoln. You can pick her up again after school."

Lincoln secretly cheered inside his head.

"You can always count on me! Have a good time at work today."

"Thanks, sweetie." She kissed Lincoln on the forehead and headed out, Lily waving bye one last time before they left in a cab.

Lincoln smirked to himself. "Time to head to school." He picked up his backpack, heavier than usual because of his laptop and other things, and stuffed a hand in his left pocket to check for something.

Pulling out two five dollar bills, the Loud boy exited his own home, making sure to lock it.

While the sister's morning began, Lincoln sat at one of the desks in the school library, open to any students who wanted to get some work done before school started. He walked faster than normal to school, taking only fifteen minutes to arrive. He took out his laptop and signed into the school wifi. Starting the spy gear application, he saw that all of his sisters were standing in a line in front of the bathroom. And he _knew_ that they were waiting for him to wake up and make him wait in a long line for the bathroom, Lori was the only one not in the line, and she would most definitely be on her phone texting.

He almost burst out laughing in the quiet library at the scene. His sisters had confused looks, obviously because he didn't appear from his room at 7:00, the time he usually got up.

Shaking his head and smiling, Lincoln plugged in some regular earbuds and started to listen. He imagined himself telling his sisters in an evil Ace Savvy villain voice, "I'm always listening, I have eyes everywhere, and no one is safe from Lincoln Loud."

He watched and listened in on his sisters for the whole morning. Taking some of his school work out and deciding to be productive at least if nothing was going to happen. The Loud sisters quietly and sneakily approached Lincoln's door, and Luna held a bucket of water in her arms.

"Trying to wake me up are you?" Lincoln asked no one in particular.

They bust his door open and grew wide-eyed when he wasn't there. The sisters were once again confused and frustrated when they noticed Lincoln wasn't in the Loud House. They knew he was at school somehow, and wondered how he was able to wake up so damn early. If they were to ask the boy himself, he would answer with proper sleep and a lot of determination.

Groaning, they all got ready for school, trying to think of any ways to get back at Lincoln. Lynn still had the idea of taking his comics or any of his personal belongs, but it was too late now, as the boy overfilled his backpack with a lot of things he held dear to himself, including his comics and Bun-Bun of course.

Unfortunately, Lincoln couldn't bring everything. Some of his older comics and action figures would be missed, but this sacrifice would not be in vain. He watched as Lynn and Lori, because they were the first two to be ready for school, searched through his room. And he grinned a bit when they looked so proud of themselves finding things and throwing them away.

If only they knew.

Before classes started, Lincoln stored his laptop in his locker to keep it safe, and also fit his belongings as well as he could, placing Bun-Bun at the top. "You'll be safe here buddy. This will all be over soon," He whispered. "Just you wait."

* * *

Lynn sighed. "This war thing is stressing me out more than it should. Lincoln should know better than to mess with me." She walked down the street, her middle school classes just ending. Wednesdays were the worst, it was the only day other than Sunday and Monday where there was nothing to do, and it was worse because it was spank middle in the week. No practice, no friends that want to hang out. All she had were her sisters back home, and that's where she was headed.

As she passed the public playground, she didn't notice two hulky teenagers behind some bushes, or the stink bomb flying towards her.

Before she knew it, the stink bomb hit her square in the back. It didn't hurt or make her fall, but the bomb was really just a balloon with a skunk smell trapped inside, and the skunk smell was now stuck on Lynn.

"Hey!" She shouted when she turned to see two familiar faces, Hank and Hawk. "Wait, you two are the same idiots that almost ruined Halloween!" She yelled.

"Who?" Hank asked.

Hawk smiled. "Who cares, we're getting paid to throw stink bombs at someone."

Lincoln, in the meantime, was sitting at the playground on the swings, Lily beside him on the baby swings. He watched as Hank and Hawk continued to do their work on Lynn, despite her protests.

It was simple, he traded Luna's guitar strings and got some stink bombs, then persuaded Hank and Hawk with two five-dollar bills to attack Lynn with the bombs. Well… he more tricked than persuaded them. The two bulky guys remembered Lincoln from that same Halloween night, but Lincoln brought up that he just wanted to apologize and gave them both the money and stink bombs as the apology. The only catch was that the bombs had to be thrown at a girl named Lynn, and you could guess what the answer to that was.

After about a minute, Lincoln watched as Hank and Hawk bailed when they noticed Luan approaching in concern for Lynn. They most likely ran because they thought more people, including adults, would come and they would get in trouble.

Luan pinched her nose when she got close to Lynn, and that was when the athlete noticed Lincoln, who was pushing Lily on the swing. She was enraged and was close to lashing out and try to fight her brother, but Luan stopped her, reminding her it would hurt more than help, and she would definitely get grounded for it. The two sisters left shortly after, Luan looking at Lincoln with a terrified look, the boy looking back with a face and smile that said, "You're next." She was the only sister he had yet to get back and being the queen of pranks, it wasn't going to make it easy.

Luan being scared of Lincoln made him somewhat proud of himself. All he was doing was harmlessly attacking his sisters, and that made _Luan_ frightened. That meant a lot. Or maybe it was only because she was the last one left to be assaulted, but it still made Lincoln proud nonetheless.

Taking Lily back home, Lincoln thought of what to do to Luan. His sisters had nothing planned for him, they just got home, so he was free to scheme and think of something for his jokester of a sister.

He just decided to let the thought come to him, he didn't want to get a headache trying to figure something out. He knew something would just tick in his head and then, BAM!

* * *

" _Well, this is convenient."_ Lincoln thought. The Loud father had just told him about Luan's comedy show at another birthday party, thinking Lincoln was still her assistant. While Lincoln did help from time to time, he was sure that Luan didn't want him to be his assistant while this war was being held. He inwardly smirked when Luan's shocked face was presented in front of him and their dad.

"Lincoln can't come with me!" She shouted quickly, panic clear in her tone.

"Why not?" Lynn Sr. asked. "You two always have a great time together."

Luan turned her head to her brother, who was putting on a false depressed look. She wasn't going to lie and say it didn't have an effect on her. Real or not, she hated seeing her brother looking down… when he didn't deserve it.

Lynn Sr. also looked at Lincoln with pity, his heart panging with every second he stared at his son looking so down. Putting on a frown, he said sternly, "Luan, you're taking Lincoln with you, and that's final."

Luan opened her mouth to protest but stopped herself from retaliating any further. "Okay, dad."

The two got their props and gear and left the house without a word. Luan didn't have any time to get to her sisters and ask for help, as she would be late to her show.

The siblings didn't make a sound as they both walked side by side to the birthday party down the street. The young teen too scared to make a conversation, in fear that she would say the wrong thing and make everything worse. She was stuck with the enemy for an hour, and she didn't know when or if he would strike, and she couldn't fight back because both his dad and the birthday kid's parents were expecting a lot from her. She was stuck with no way out.

Lincoln already had a plan coming together, but it wasn't simple to think of. A lot of his sisters ruined her shows on many occasions, but it never got to the joker. She always ran another show and brought her ratings back up. So he couldn't simply ruin her show, or take all the glory again. But as he thought of a plan, he remembered how he kinda tricked his dad with showing off some powerful emotions. Then, it all came together on how to get Luan.

* * *

Luan was confused, her brother hadn't tried anything on her, and somehow, they got through with their performance with ease, with Lincoln taking on most of the stunts and humiliation in the show. But the realization of everything came slamming into her like a truck when in one moment, before they approached their home, Lincoln was looking completely fine, but after she looked away to stare at a passing car, and looking back, she saw tears in his eyes. Shock and concern overtook her, "L-Lincoln?"

"Maybe you were all right when I ruined your talent show. Maybe I am just a talentless brother." He said.

Luan quietly gasped under her breath, seeing her brother so depressed. Had this really been on his mind the whole time? What that the only reason he attacked them, to prove that he was special too?

She wanted to comfort him, to hug him and take back what she said that afternoon. She wanted to tell him he was special to her and the rest of their family. But she couldn't. Her voice didn't come out because whenever she was about to say something, flashes of her other sisters suffering attacks from Lincoln popped up in her head, and she suddenly became wary each time.

"I am lame, a-and I know I didn't perform as well as you wanted me to today Luan, and I even tried my best." He sighed. "I'll tell dad I'm not your assistant anymore."

Then without warning, he bolted straight towards, and moments later, inside the house and out of Luan's vision. She dropped everything and ran after him through the front door, but stopped when her father called her.

He crossed his arms. "He's a 'worthless excuse of an assistant'?" He asked sternly.

"I didn't say that!" She defended.

"Then I guess I'm blind and didn't see your brother crying? Go apologize, and until I see you two getting along, no more clown shows!" The old man then went to the kitchen.

Luan's shoulders dropped, but in the back of her mind, there was a small light of hope. Hope for the possibility that it _was_ true and Lincoln did just feel like a bad assistant and brother, and their dad misinterpreted it as her calling him that. Maybe, this wasn't just an attempt to get her grounded, and everything would be great between them after a good talk. It was a very small possibility, but using that tiny light of hope, Luan trudged up the stairs and turned to Lincoln's room. She knocked, asking if she could come in.

"Of course." A calm and collected voice answered.

Luan frowned, so much for her hope, he didn't sound sad at all. She opened the door, and the room was dark, the lights were off and the window was closed and covered up with a curtain. The boy that owned the room sat in a desk chair beside his bed, and his face was almost completely covered in shadows, only the big smirk could barely be seen.

On the floor, in front of him, was a pack of cut up onions.

Luan's concern for her brother instantly turned into rage, and she closed the door without spouting a word. Behind her, every one of her sisters peeked out of their rooms.

The prankster glared at her brother's closed door. "Sister meeting. Now!"

 _ **How do you all feel about the line breaks? I'm feeling paranoid it will feel like too much in one chapter, I use it to transition to a different time mostly, but I'll use it less if you all feel like there are too much.**_


	5. Chapter 5

**AN; Sorry for the long wait for the next chapter, I had troubles with my computer, then work gave me a schedule change, the spare time I used was mostly for video games and music. Oh, can't forget Christmas shopping, then during the holidays to New Years I was out of the country and couldn't get anything done. XD**

 **I hope everyone had great holidays! I'm very sorry for everyone who had to wait long for this chapter. But at least it's now and not never!**

"Sister meeting. Now!"

In the span of minutes, the nine sisters gathered in Lori's room once again. And they all had a pretty good idea as to what happened.

"So he couldn't hit you physically with pranks so he got you mentally. Well played male sibling." Lisa said, whispering the compliment towards her brother to herself.

"We need to get back at him!" Lola said. "He keeps getting us but we aren't doing anything about it!"

"Well…" Lana sheepishly rubbed the back of her head. "To be fair, he did get revenge on each of us just _once_. Maybe he'll stop because he's gotten all of us now."

"He read the book, brah," Luna said, holding one knee to her chest while swinging her other leg off the side of Leni's bed. "He knows this is a war, he won't just stop."

"She's correct," Lisa said, pushing up her glasses. "We will either need to win the war, surrender, or call a truce."

Lynn smashed a fist on the nightstand next to her. "Screw that! There's just _one_ of Lincoln. There's NINE of us. We can't lose or surrender, he'd never let us forget about it."

"I agree," Lola said. "There's _no_ way I'm letting Lincoln win. We just need to absolutely tick him off, then we'll rejoice as siblings and move on from this whole thing. Like we always do."

"We'll have another vote then," Luan said. "Whoever wants this war to continue, raise a hand."

The jokester raised her hand, along with Lola, Lynn, Lori, and Lucy.

Luna and Lola glared at the goth.

"He. Bleached. My hair." She said simply.

Lana sighed. "I guess there's no choice then. I'm in. But just promise that we won't try and hurt him!"

"Yeah!" Leni said.

"Of course not," Lori said. "Nothing harmful."

"We could actually try something right now," Lisa said. "Lily is sleeping in her crib so she can't be a human shield, and Lincoln is in his ro-"

"Dad had new doorknobs installed," Lori said. "All of our rooms have locks on them now, and we can't just break down the doors anymore, we'll get grounded."

"I can pick Linky's lock," Leni said.

"That won't do," Lori said. "If it's locked Lincoln will know you broke in. He'll get you grounded."

"I can go through the vents," Lucy said. "I know my way around."

Lola smiled. "Do it!"

Lucy stared blankly at them. "...What am I doing exactly?"

Oh yeah, they found a way into his room, they just need an attack.

* * *

"How's it going?" Lincoln asked you. "Me? I'm doing great. I'm listening to their conversation as we speak! And if they plan to do anything, oh ho ho…" He shook his head. "They might regret going through with it. Anyways, this might be the last time I can talk to you guys, I'll be needing the camera for... _other_ purposes. You'll see. But I'm sure we'll speak again soon. So for now, just enjoy looking at my sister's point of view." Lincoln took a paper off his bed, and re-read a script he wrote earlier. He walked over to the camera and took it then turned his bedroom lights off and shut off the camera.

* * *

Interrupting them, something black, flat and square slid from under the bedroom door. It slid into the room and caught the sister's eyes.

Lana stood up and walked over to it. She picked it up and examined it, before opening the CD case and finding a blank CD with the words, "Play This." written on it.

Luna walked up next to her and looked over her shoulder, the two shared a curious look.

Minutes later, the nine girls sat in the middle of the room, the older kids down to Luan sat on the feet of the bed, the younger ones on the floor below them, with Lori's laptop sitting on the ground. Her laptop didn't have a CD player, but Luna did have an external device that plugged into one of its USB ports, and that served well to play the video burned on the CD.

The video started with static, then snapped to a video of a room. Their brother's room.

The room was dark, save for a dim light at the back of the room to the right, and it was quiet. Their white-haired brother sat in the middle of the room on his computer chair, facing the camera.

The top half of his face was covered in shadow, so all that could be seen was his smirk.

"It seems we are now equal, my dear sisters." He said in a very deep and demonic voice.

"Oh my gosh, he has the Venom voice!" Lola exclaimed.

"And now I'm curious. What will come next in this war? Will you all surrender now? Or try to fight back?" He asked before chuckling.

The sisters stared at the video with a frown.

"All I can do right now is guess your next move. But I want to make it very clear that I'm not going to raise the white flag because all of _you_ didn't show a single sign of remorse or a sign of stopping your attacks. So I will do the same. All of you better watch your backs, because I… am coming."

 **ZZZzzrt**

The video ended.

* * *

Lucy crawled through vents, a camera dangling from her neck. She mentally reminded herself that Lincoln's room was at the last right. She had one job, grab intel and-or record something embarrassing. Seemed simple enough, Lincoln would never think to check the vents because she was the one sibling everyone forgot about out of all eleven of them.

Although, she would say that out of all of her siblings, Lincoln would be the top dog for who she knows would have a chance at remembering that she exists.

She soon neared the corner of the vents, peeking her head around the corner for the chance of Lincoln waiting for her there. He wasn't.

She heard him humming in his room, and crawled, quietly with the amount of skill of a silent girl doing this for multiple years, and approached the vent cover.

She peered inside his room, clutching the camera in her right hand, using her left to grip the vents' wall. One of her guesses as to what Lincoln would be doing when she got here was correct, as she noticed him reading his comics in hi-

* * *

The rest of the sisters sat quietly in Lori and Leni's room, waiting for Lucy to return. But the quiet atmosphere was interrupted when the vent panel was kicked open, and Lucy came out, looking horrified, which was most certainly shocking to the other sisters since it was _Lucy_.

"What happened, Luce?" Luan asked.

"..." The goth didn't say a word as she went over to Lori's bed and sat down against it, legs hugged to her chest.

"Did he do something to you?" Lori asked with concern.

"...He was reading his comic books without clothes." She finally said.

Lola rolled her eyes and waved her arm in a non-caring manner. " _That's_ the problem? We see him all the time in his undies-"

" _WITHOUT! CLOTHES!_ " Lucy reaffirmed.

They all immediately blushed and showed empathy towards Lucy.

"O-oh… sorry, Lucy."

The goth glared at her younger sister for a few more seconds, which wouldn't be noticed by any person other than a Loud, since her hair blocked her eyes, but Lola knew it was there.

Thankfully, she dropped it and looked down at her feet. "It's okay." She told Lola.

Lisa didn't look interested in the matter. "Ridiculous, there isn't anything to be ashamed of in the matter of genitalia. Besides, he's our sibling, it was bound to happen and might happen again one day."

Lori sighed, she was just a toddler but she made a fair point.

"Then you don't mind going through the vents next?" Lola asked with her arms crossed. "Because I'm not going inside that cramped dirty place to look at my brother's privates."

Lori perked up. "It's not necessary to-"

"As a matter of fact, I will. Where's the camera, Lucy?" Lisa asked looking over to the traumatized goth.

"I think I dropped it in the vents somewhere. I just had to get out of there."

* * *

Lisa was the one now crawling through the vents, this time carrying some tech of her own. And with the directions Lucy gave in mind, she traveled through the ventilation system towards Lincoln's room. The closer to the destination she got, the more she noticed how cold it was getting. Something was going on and she couldn't figure out what. By the time she neared the right turn Lucy mentioned, she was shivering.

"What's causing this low temperature?" She asked no one in particular. She made the right turn.

Immediately, her glasses got frosty, and she couldn't see. Luckily for her, she had laser eye surgery and didn't actually need the glasses, but unfortunately, as soon as she took off her glasses her eyes were forced shut by powerful winds from the unknown. She yelped, shivering intensely, and turned around, crawling as fast as she could back to where the others waited.

* * *

Lisa entered the bedroom through the vent, like how Lucy did. Instead, however, she wore a bored expression and shrugged. "I tried. But it was too cold and the air current was much too rough."

"That doesn't make sense." Lori said. "The AC isn't on."

Meanwhile, Lincoln was finishing up his comic book while some portable air conditioners and fans were blowing directly inside his vents. "Counterplay at its finest." He whispered to himself when he looked over to his laptop on the spy cam footage to see his second youngest sister retreated back into Lori and Leni's bedroom.

"Alright," Lisa started. "I will be leaving you all to do some work of my own." She said. "The last thing that's going to occur in my lifespan is being outsmarted by my male sibling." The little genius turned heel and headed for the door.

"You're not bailing on us, are you?" Lynn asked.

"False." She answered. "I'm going to go work on a little _project_ that'll help us win the war. I suggest you all try and find your own methods of attack."

"Sounds good to me," Lynn said, cracking her knuckles.

"And _no_ violence." Lori reminded.

"Queue the montage track!" Luna shouted.

* * *

Lynn and Leni were in front of the bathroom door. Behind it, Lincoln was currently taking a shower.

With one look to Leni, Lynn signaled her to unlock the door.

The older teen took out a hair clip and picked the lock, and when she succeeded, Lynn put an ear to the door to check if their brother noticed. When she was sure he didn't, she slowly opened and entered, making sure to be quiet under the running shower.

She went over to the toilet and flushed before quickly sprinting out. Slamming the door, she put her ear against the door once again, to hear any screams of cold water. To her disappointment, there weren't any.

Behind the shower curtain, Lincoln had already gotten used to the cold water dropping on top of him, not even getting it warm, to begin with. It was weird having a cold shower, but it was better than having a hot one for the temperature to suddenly change.

* * *

In the next Thursday morning, Luan snickered, staring towards their brother's bedroom door as she and Lynn shut the door and hid in the jokesters room.

Lincoln opened his door and looked down at the sight of a bunch of plastic cups filled with water blocking his path to the washroom. But instead of frowning, he smiled and shut his door.

He got himself properly dressed and turned to his window. He let a rope fall down to the ground, and using the side of the house to steady himself, he climbed down.

Since he heard Luan telling Lynn about this prank, he intentionally didn't wake up super early today, just to disappoint them.

Minutes later, Lynn slowly opened her door and raised a brow when none of the cups were moved or toppled.

* * *

Lincoln was walking down the street with an ice cream cone in hand, he was about to arrive to his driveway where Lola was sitting in her car, waiting by a mud puddle. Once Luna, who was across the street gave the signal, Lola laughed and hit the gas pedal, but to her demise, she had no gas left.

"Out of gas, Lola?" He asked innocently.

Looking at her car in confusion, she didn't notice Lincoln holding her gas tank's lid in his other hand.

* * *

Lori and Leni were waiting for Lincoln to exit the house. They sat in the running Vanzilla as the two texted. Their brother explained to them that their dad wanted them to drop him off at the arcade. They guessed he probably told them about the time where Lori "forgot" to days ago, and they figured to use this to their advantage to try and get Lincoln, and they thought of purposely interrupting him to make him lose games, or something similar.

However, Lincoln was behind the van, with a glass jar filled with five spiders. He quietly opened the trunk and with the help of their phones distracting them to stay unnoticed, he dumped the spiders in the back seat. He closed the trunk instantly after and waited. Some seconds after, he heard both Lori and Leni scream at the top of their lungs, and Leni's scream was ear-piercing.

* * *

Lana twirled her tool around as she finished rigging the bathroom sink. Hopping into the tub, she silently waited behind the curtain.

Warning her other siblings beforehand, Lincoln was the only one left to possibly use the washroom.

The boy in question walked in and took out a bubble bath bottle. Putting on a smug grin, he reached around the curtain and turned the faucet on, and dumped the bubble bath in without the cap on.

Lana yelled at the scent of cleanliness, and jumped out of the tub, rushing for some mud. Lincoln tried to cover a chuckle with his hand.

* * *

The sisters continued their attempts one after another, but to their utter irritation, Lincoln was always one step ahead of them, and they didn't know how. It was both frustrating and confusing for all of them, especially for Lynn, Lola, and Luan, and it was easy to see why.

Lynn hated losing, she did ever since she first started playing sports. To her winning was everything, and nothing else would satisfy her. Mix that in with the fact that she's losing with a team advantage, and to her brother of all people, one could understand her anger.

Lola just had a temper problem, plain and simple. If one thing annoyed her, she would make a huge deal out of it, even if it was something small. It was one of the main reasons her and Lana fight often.

But Luan had it hit her the most. This was her forte, her passion, but most importantly, it's what she's known for. The fact that her little brother was somehow beating her at what she put her life into, struck what pride she had as a comedian. Whatever she tried, ranging from one of her simple whoopee cushion pranks to a largely scaled prank set up in Lincoln's room, her brother was somehow always a step ahead of her. It was getting to the point where his pranks back didn't make her laugh, it made her furious that he even got the hit on her.

Of course, Lincoln had eyes and ears everywhere around the house, and he was lucky Lisa never guessed about it yet. But ever since getting Luan, Lincoln toned down on his attacks. Sure, he probably soaked Lola in her good dress, stained Leni's skirt, and dumped garbage in Luan's face, but if he wanted to show them that he _really_ wasn't going to hold back, he had to do something really crazy.

Something came to his mind when their mother told him and his sisters that they were going to visit Pop Pop at the Sunset Canyon retirement home. He had a call to make.

* * *

It was currently Friday afternoon after school.

Lynn slammed Lori's door open. "Okay, did you guys get him or what?" She asked angrily.

To her shock, her sisters present all shook their heads.

"It's like he knows every one of our plays. I don't understand!" Lynn dropped herself on Leni's bed.

Everyone, minus Lily, Lisa and of course Lincoln, sat in the room, another sister meeting being held.

"What are we going to do?" Lola asked. "If this keeps up we'll never win this war. We'll just be getting hurt every day."

"Does anyone have any idea how Lincoln's…" Lynn blinked, a thought appearing in her head. "H-he's not… _beating us_ , is he?" She looked around at her sisters, silently pleading that someone would tell her otherwise.

No one replied.

"He… has the upper hand?" Lori tried to say. "Doesn't mean we've lost though."

"Yeah!" Luan said. "We 'lost the battle, but not the war.' Isn't that how it goes?"

"But why does it seem like Lincoln knows everything we're about to do?" Lana asked.

Leni gasped. "What if he's a mind reader?"

"He's not a mind reader, Leni," Lori said. "But that is a good question, Lana."

"So what are we going to do about this? Anyone have any ideas?" Lola asked again.

Her twin and two oldest sisters shook their heads. Lynn glared at the floor and Luan sighed. Luna, however, brought something up.

"We're going to visit Pop Pop. How about we find something we know he hates there and use that?" She suggested.

"That could work," Lori said. "We just have to be careful of mom and dad so we don't get caught. By the way, where's Lisa?"

"Still in the shed," Luna told. "We should let her know we're going to visit Pop Pop tomorrow."

"Yeah, she could help us find something Lincoln hates at the nursing home," Lana said. "Because I have no clue."

Lori smiled and stood up. "Then it's decided. We'll find something out before we head to the nursing home tomorrow." She grabbed her heal and slammed it down on the table.

 ***Knock* *Knock***


	6. Chapter 6

"I'll call you back, Boo-Boo-Bear," Lori said calmly, ending the call. She turned to her two younger twin sisters and asked eagerly, "You know what Lincoln's planning?!"

They nodded eagerly.

Lori got up from her bed, still in her pajamas from a good night's rest, and went to the bedroom door to close it, making sure to lock it. She then signaled the twins to continue.

"We heard him talking to Pop-Pop!" Lola said.

"Yeah!" Lana continued for her, "He's getting the old people to tell us stories from the 1900's!"

Dread overtook Lori. "They can go on for _hours_ about the 19th century…"

"We have to stop him!" The twins said in sync.

"No. This is a good thing." Lori said with a smile. "We finally have something up on Lincoln. We can use this to our advantage." She then stood up and pointed to the door. "Go and gather the others, I'll get Lisa."

A minute later, Lori was now in the backyard, but as she was about head towards the shed, she found Lisa walking towards her, not yet noticing her as her eyes were on a clipboard.

"Lisa," Lori called. "We have something on Lincoln. We know what his next attack is."

The toddler looked up. "Ah! Excellent! We could use this to our advantage." She pushed her glasses to the bridge of her nose.

The eldest sister quickly explained Lincoln's plan to get Pop-Pop and the other elderly to tell boring stories from their time, the toddler giving her attention only averting her gaze to write something down on her clipboard. "Do you have any ideas?" Lori asked.

"Hm…" Lisa tapped her pencil on her chin. "Not at the moment. Since he already has a trap set it will be difficult, but I'll keep it in mind. Hopefully, I can think of something before we arrive there."

"Thanks, Lisa." Lori sprinted back to the house and up to her room. Where the others were waiting. On the way up the stairs, she spotted Lincoln in the living room playing with Lily. She made a mental note to keep Lily away from him so he couldn't use her as a shield.

Unfortunately, when she entered her room and talked with her sisters, no one had any clue what do in this situation. They couldn't talk their parents into canceling the visit, and they couldn't find a way out of getting told old people stories.

Unless they never met the elderly in the first place! If they could all avoid being noticed, then they wouldn't have to waste hours of their visit listening to them. And there was also the possibility of trapping their brother with them so his trap would backfire on him. Then, they could escape with Pop-Pop and have loads of fun, because they knew he wasn't the type to sit around and tell stories.

The little meeting was interrupted when none other than their enemy's voice called them from behind the door. He told them that their mom said that they were going to leave in half an hour and to get ready.

Each of them giving each other a knowing look, they happily told him that they would, and he left without saying anything else.

* * *

The girls all left the house in a line, talking to the sibling in front or behind them, from youngest to oldest, Lisa was in front of the pack with her clipboard in hand, with Lori behind everyone with her phone, swiping tough photos of the Sunset Canyon Retirement Home on their website. Trying to find anything they could use to either hide from the elderly or attack Lincoln with.

"Come on, kids! In Vanzilla!" Rita shouted from the front passenger seat.

Lisa stepped in first, and took her usual booster seat right in the back, not looking up once from her clipboard. She didn't care if her brother saw what she was writing down on it, he wouldn't understand it anyway.

Then Lana entered…

She stopped dead in her tracks when she noticed Lily, and right beside her sat Lincoln.

"Move," Lola said, peeking over Lana's shoulder, harshly with a glare but not too loud to make it a yell.

"Huh?" Lincoln questioned.

Before anything could get out of hand, Lynn Sr. spoke up quickly. "Kids, no fighting. Take a seat so we can be on our way."

Lola was about to protest but knew it wouldn't be any good. There was no way to explain the situation without letting them know about the war. The sisters glared daggers at their solo brother as they took their seats in Vanzilla.

Lana, Luan, Lisa, and Leni sat at the very back. Lincoln, Lily, and Lynn Jr. in front of the former mentioned. Lucy, Lori, Luna, and Lola behind the front seats, and of course Rita in the passenger seat and Lynn Sr. driving.

As soon as everyone was sat and ready, Lynn Sr. pulled out of their driveway and made their way to the retirement home

As the two adults in Vanzilla drove down the streets of Royal Woods, just now coming off of Franklin Avenue by making a right turn, they noticed the ride was strangely quiet. Rita looked behind her seat and stared at her children.

Lucy and Luna just sat in their seats without making a fuss, which was normal, but Lucy didn't have one of her books out nor was Luna listening to any music. Lori didn't have her phone out, and when she did she pulled it out for a quick second to check the time of notification. Lola, who was at the left side window, had a scowl on her face as she rested her head against the window and looked outside. Lincoln and Lily were acting normal, the two were just playing baby games with each other on Lily's smartpad. On the other side of Lily, however, Lynn Jr. held a ball in her hand, which she was oddly not tossing it in the air to catch it again, or more importantly not tossing it at the others, but looked as if she refused to look in the direction of Lily and Lincoln. At the very back Luan wasn't attempting to prank anyone and was just talking to Lisa, to which Rita couldn't hear what she was saying. Lisa was listening to Luan but wasn't looking at her for some reason. Leni was looking like a child who just got caught trying to steal cookies from the cookie jar, as she nervously looked around at her sisters, and Lana looked out of the left side window in accordance with her counterpart twin.

Rita gave Lynn Sr. a curious look, and he gave one back. They knew what the other was thinking. The atmosphere in the van was too tense. Something must've happened while they weren't paying attention. Maybe a fight between siblings? Or was it another sister-protocol? Lincoln _was_ the only one acting normal. But that wouldn't be right, he would have told them about the protocol to get them to safety.

Lynn Sr. gave Rita a look that said not to worry about it, then began to speak.

"Uh… how about we play a game guys! When last did we play I, Spy?" He said with a smile, quickly looking at his rear view mirror. "I spy with my little eye something that is red."

"My new necklace dear?" Rita said with a smile.

"You got it!" He laughed.

Lola rolled her eyes, before saying with a dull voice. "I spy with my little eye, something that's ugly."

The two parents wanted the other kids to try and guess, but they were met with silence.

"Uh, the dead trees sweetie?" Rita asked.

"Nope," Lola said before glaring at Lincoln, to which everyone but the parents, Lisa and seemingly Lincoln saw.

Smiling, Lynn Jr. said. "I spy with my little eye something that's a total loser."

"Uh…" Lynn Sr. started. "But no one got Lola's-"

"I spy with my little eye, something that should be burning…" Lucy said.

Rita cringed. "Um-"

Luan spoke up. "I spy with my little eye, something that will be pranked without mercy."

"This isn't how the game works kids," Rita said with a nervous chuckle. "And Luan, you were really specific."

"I spy with my little eye, a weapon of mass destruction," Lisa said in the back.

"Poo-poo!"

"I spy with my two eyes, nothing! Because I'm not a spy!" Leni said. "Like seriously, is everyone a spy for the government these days?"

"It's just a game brah," Luna said.

"Hmm…" Lincoln turned away from Lily, which instantly brought all of the sisters' attention to him. "I spy with my little eye…" He looked out the window to the passing buildings, his tone sounding bored. "A bunch of mice, that I know too well…"

* * *

After the "game" of I Spy, the ride continued to be quiet, until everyone got out of Vanzilla after arriving at Sunset Canyon.

"Hey, Pop-Pop!' The twins yelled before jumping into the old man's arms in the lobby of the retirement home.

"Hey! My favorite grandchildren!" He said while hugging them.

"Hi, dad!" Rita greeted, walking up to him and kissing him on the cheek.

"How's everyone been?" He asked.

"Things have been going great Pop-Pop!" Lincoln said, holding Lily in his arms. "We finally got new doors in the house."

Pop-Pop chuckled. "Yeah, the stories of you all busting tough doors like cardboard still crack me up. Let's go on up to my room."

As Pop-Pop took the kids to his room in the retirement home, the two parents decided to go to the cafeteria to grab some food. During the walk, the sisters secretly agreed to attempt to get away from Lincoln and more importantly Pop-Pop, since he was the one who was going to introduce them to some of his friends to tell stories. According to what Lola and Lana heard anyways.

Once they got to Pop-Pop's room, they had to wait for Rita and Lynn Sr. to arrive from the cafeteria, and the mention of that gave Lori the idea to go there to avoid a quiet place perfect for stories. For now, it would be boring until their mom and dad returned.

Noticing the bored expressions, Pop-Pop decided to start a game.

"It's called Interrogation. My friends and I used to play this all the time back in the good ol' days."

"...How do you play?" Lynn asked, towing her ball against the wall and catching it.

"It's simple, we get a deck of cards..." Pop-Pop started.

Luan pulled out a deck of cards from her pocket.

"And we each pull out a card. The highest card interrogates, and the lowest is the one answering the questions. You gotta act like you're interrogating someone, so you have to be rough."

"I like rough," Lynn said with a smirk.

Pop-Pop blinked and the older sisters giggled.

Lola furrowed her brows. "Sounds kinda bo-"

Lori interrupted her. "Fun! Sounds like a great game Pop-Pop, let's play." She bent down to Lola and whispered in her ear.

Lola smiled. _"Oh."_

"Let's get started shall we?" Pop-Pop said as he took the deck from Luan and shuffled it.

"How about we do girls versus boys? Since boys are better at this sorta thing." Lola said with a smirk.

"But there's ten of you," Pop-Pop stated.

"I'm not participating," Lisa said. "I doubt Lily will be either."

"I'm not an interrogator," Leni said.

"Me neither, I'll just watch," Lana said.

"Yeah, it's not like I'm goin' to war or anythin'," Luna said crossing her arms. "And even if we _were_ in a war I would leave it up to the others anyway."

"So then it's Lincoln and I facing Lori, Lola, Lynn, Lucy, and Luan?" Pop-Pop asked, looking over to Lincoln beside him.

The Loud boy sugged. "I don't mind."

"Well okay then." He said before getting back to shuffling the deck.

"If two people get the same card, who interrogates?" Lynn asked.

"They'll draw again," Pop-Pop answered.

"And what do we interrogate about?" Luan asked.

"Well, my friends and I always had some real stuff to fight about. Like stolen drinks, or taking the ladies. So whatever you all have against one another should do great since I know you siblings are always fighting from what your parents told me."

" _Or what Lincoln told you,"_ Lola said to herself.

Everyone took a card.

Pop-Pop got a Nine of Hearts.

Lori got a Queen of Spades.

Luan got an Eight of Clubs.

Lynn got a Tee of Spades.

Lincoln got a King of Diamonds.

Lucy got a Four of Clubs.

And Lola got a Seven of Clubs.

Lincoln was top card and Lynn was the lowest. He was asking her the questions.

"Why don't you take a seat, Ms. Loud." Pop-Pop acted.

Lynn took a seat in one of Pop-Pop's recliner chairs.

"So…" Lincoln started, getting into character. "Right now we're close to Mouse Trap. What do you _really_ plan on doing here?" He asked.

"Mousetrap?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, in this building there is an Area Mouse Trap. What do you plan on doing once you get there?"

Lola whispered to Lori. "What's he talking about?"

"Beats me."

"She's a tough one," Pop-Pop said. "How about we threaten her? Maybe pop that ball she's been towing?"

Lynn gasped and cradled her ball to her chest.

"I think she gets the memo, Pop-Pop. Speak." Lincoln demanded.

Lynn groaned. "I don't know what you're talking about."

"Playing dumb are we?" Pop-Pop said, crossing his arms.

"No, I'm sure she's telling the truth. I'll stop asking for now."

Pop-Pop pulled out the cards and shuffled again.

Everyone drew.

Lincoln and Lucy both drew kings, but Luan and Lola both drew aces.

"So it's our turn?" Lola asked.

"Yup," Pop-Pop said. "I guess since you're on the same team and you got the same cards you can decide who's talkin'."

"You go, Lola," Luan said. "You're much better than I am at yelling."

"Thank you!" Lola said.

Since Pop-Pop was the lowest out of him and Lincoln, he was sat down.

"Now tell me, my fabulous grandfather…" She started, taking out a nail file and working on her nails with a frown. "Why did you choose to team up with _him._ "

Pop-Pop raised a brow. "You're the one who wanted to do guys versus girls."

"No. Not this. I'm talking about your 'fun' _friends_ , who want to tell us stories from the 1900's! Like you would _ever_ think stupid stories would be a good activity for us!" She yelled. "The only reason you would agree to such a thing would be to help Lincoln get back at us."

"I don't know what you're talking abo-"

"Don't play dumb with me! Lana and I heard Lincoln on the phone with you. So you're obviously too old to know any better or just simply helping Lincoln!"

"Helping Lincoln with what?" He asked.

"With this stupid wa-"

"Okay, Lola! You tried!" Lori intervened, not letting her little sister accidentally spilling the beans. "Let's go to the next round."

Pop-Pop shuffled, and they drew.

Lucy got the highest with a Queen of Spades, Lincoln got the lowest with a Five of Hearts.

"Why did you bleach my hair?" Lucy asked coldly.

Lincoln blinked. "What do you mean?"

"Just admit it, Lincoln! You attacked me with my most hated color!"

"I didn't!"

"Then why was there bleach in my shampoo?!"

Lincoln sugged. "I have no clue."

Lucy growled, unlikely of her. "Oh, and was it a coincidence that you were naaaaa- actually, nevermind. Not in front of Pop-Pop. Sigh." She said before walking back to her team.

They drew again, now Lori at the top with a King of Hearts and Lincoln at the bottom with a Tee of Spades.

"I don't have a question since you're obviously aren't going to answer properly anyway," Lori said. "I have one thing to say. We're going to win, then we're going to make up like we always do."

Obviously, the sisters knew what Lori meant by 'we're going to win'. Lincoln, however, remained silent, only with a smile.

"That's all I have to say. None of us really got to talk to you ever since _it_ started. So I just wanted to let you know that you're not going to win." She finished before walking off.

They drew once more.

"Final round. Then we'll go see what your parents are up to."

Lincoln got the highest with an Ace of hearts, Luan got the lowest with a Four of Diamonds.

Luan sat down.

"So I don't really have any grudges with you, Luan," Lincoln admitted. "However I just wanted to apologize for my poor performance at your shows the other day."

The jokester frowned. "Oh, you just _forgot_ what happened after you ran home crying, and when I saw you in your room with onions indicating that you were faking it to get me in trouble."

Lincoln sugged. "I was upset with myself, and I don't know how those onions got in my room in the first place. But I'll make it up to you with a great performance later today if you like. It'll be in Area Mouse Trap."

She snorted in return. "No thank you."

"Well, I think that wraps up the game. Hope you all had fun."

It wasn't fun, much more serious and stupid than fun.

"Now let's go find your parents. I think they said they were headed to the cafeteria." Pop-Pop said before opening his door and heading out of the room.

"We still need a way out of story time dudettes," Luna said to the other girls.

Lori nodded. "Yeah, maybe we should tell mom and dad about it without telling them about the war. Maybe they'll have a way."

* * *

They were close to the doors of the Caf, and the girls could already smell food. Walking tough the doors, they all noticed that the room was littered with possibly a couple of hundreds of the elderly.

Looking on in confusion, one of the nurses for the retirement home, Sue, started to talk on a microphone for all in the cafeteria to hear.

"We are about to start the weekly bingo session." She said with a bored tone and expression. "You'll all find a partner, today's game will be with teams of two, with one member of the team being above the age of fifty, and the other, below. You cannot be less than ten years apart in age, blah blah blah. Please take your seats."

"Bingo?" Lori raised a brow and scanned the room. She saw multiple parents and children with bored expressions as their grandparents or an old friend kindly took them to be on their team. She looked to the other side of the room and saw a little boy. The kid looked back and mouthed. "Save me." To her. The teen, with her mouth agape, now looked to another end to the room and saw none other than her depressed looking mom being sat down by an old woman.

She gasped. "It's a trap!" She turned and immediately, the doors behind them slammed shut.

"Wait, no!" Lisa was brought out of her inner thoughts as an old mexican man grabbed her arm, making her drop her clipboard, and lightly tugged her towards a table with a bingo card. "I despise games decided by pure luck! Save me!" She reached out to her sisters as she was dragged by the arm. "SAVE ME!"

"El bingo es mi juego favorito." The mexican said.

The sisters could only watch in horror as Lisa was dragged further away comically slow.

"Wait…" Lori said. "In the van, Lincoln said he spied a bunch of mice, and upstairs he kept saying 'Mouse Trap'."

"We're the mice and this is the trap?!" Luna asked.

Lori nodded.

"No!" Lynn evaded an arm from an old lady.

"Ooo~!" Leni's voice rang. "I once saw this puppy named Bingo, he was sooo cute." She said as an old lady held her hand and walked her away.

"Leni! No!" Lana yelled out.

"We have to get out of here! I am not sitting down for hours playing bingo!" Lola screamed.

"What about mom and the others dude? Where's dad!?" Luna asked.

"Too late to save them now! We have to get going!" Lori ordered, beginning to run fast towards the other side of the cafeteria, where the door was open. "Come on!"

* * *

Meanwhile, Lynn Sr. was peeking his head out of the garbage can he was hiding in when he heard the doors to the cafeteria close.

"Dad?" Lincoln's voice rang.

He popped out of the trash can with a yelp. "L-Lincoln?" Sure enough, Lincoln was standing there with Pop-Pop behind him cradling Lily in his arms.

"Why are you hiding in the garbage?" His son asked with a chuckle.

"The elderly son… they were everywhere we looked! All wanting to play bingo!" He said, shaking from the recent memories. "We can't stay here!"

"It's okay, Pop-Pop, Lily and I were going to go to a restaurant nearby. My sisters are already trapped in there." Lincoln said with a smile.

"No! We can't leave without them!" Lynn said. "Your mother was already taken alive!"

"You don't die when you play bingo dad." Lincoln deadpanned.

"B-but…"

The white-haired kid sighed. "Her sacrifice will not be in vain, dad. _Trust_ me."

"We really want to help them out," Pop-Pop said for Lincoln. "But there's no saving them now. As soon as we… _aherm,_ noticed it was bingo day, we escaped. They realized too late."

"We did too…" Lynn said sadly. "Now she's gone… to play bingo…"

"It's okay dad, she'll be fine," Lincoln said, patting his shoulder.

"Everyone knows you never win in bingo…" He said as his son continued to pat his shoulder and walked him away from the closed entrance to the cafeteria, which was blocked by chairs locking the doors.

* * *

The Loud sisters, (not including the ones already caught), ran tough the herd of elderly wanting to bingo partner. They ducked and weaved as old wrinkly hands nearly grabbed hold of them.

"Ha! Too easy! I don't know about all of you, but getting out will be no problem." Lynn Sr. said with a smug look.

Someone chuckled nearby.

An old devilish woman on a scooter named Scoots revved her scooter. Aiming for Lynn, she accelerated straight towards her.

Lynn grew wide-eyed when she heard and noticed Scoots zooming towards her, and even as fast as she could run, she couldn't get away from Scoots on her scooter.

Scoots picked up Lynn with the front of her scooter.

"Noooo!" Lynn yelled as she was taken away.

The sisters noticed but quickly decided to keep running than try and save her.

A cane that was sticking out of a desk tripped Lana. Lola jumped over her twin, quickly turning around and apologizing, "Sorry! Every girl for herse-!" Before running into an obese man.

Luan looked to her right and saw some ketchup and mustard. Grabbing it, she held it to threaten to squirt it onto anyone daring to grab her. "Don't make me use these!" She warned.

However, a short african man, Seymour, snuck up unintentionally on Luan due to his shortness.

" _But I'll make it up to you with a great performance later today if you like. It'll be in Area Mouse Trap."_

Luan frowned. "Well played, Lincoln. But this isn't over."

To Lori's left, she saw Lynn being carried by Scoots' scooter and Luan being pulled from her armpits by Seymour. To her right, she saw Lana being dragged by her collar by a cane, and Lola being dragged by the leg. It was only her and Luna now.

A couple of elderly were in front of them, stopping Lori.

"This way, dude!" Luna ran past Lori and made a sharp right.

They sprinted and made a sharp left before they would crash into a trio of elderly.

Only a few meters to the exit.

The two ran past Rita, who could only watch in horror and pity as her old partner in bingo was talking nonsense about a secret strategy.

They finally reached the exit, but to their horror, Sue was standing behind the door with an evil grin. "Sorry, but no one's quitting the game!"

"Lori, go!" Luna ran past Lori and tackled into Sue. She didn't bring her to the ground but knocked her back with her weight. "Save yourself, you have to find Lincoln and at least get back at him for us!"

The oldest Loud sister looked at Luna with teary eyes. "No, Luna! I can't leave you! You're all I have left!"

"It'll be fine!" Luna said, struggling to hold back Sue. "It's only tee hours of bingo!"

"T-tee…" Lori's eye twitched.

Tee hours was their whole stay, so she ran away.

* * *

Lori was long far from the trap Lincoln set. More specifically, she was on the other side of the retirement home. There weren't any elderly in sight, so she finally started to relax and calm herself.

Her sisters and mom were now stuck playing bingo for the next three hours. She didn't know where her dad or Pop-Pop was, and Lincoln was somewhere in the building.

She didn't know what to do next. Should she go see if she could find the other adults, or try and find Lincoln and try to get back at him? Perhaps she could try and hide so any latecomers to the bingo game wouldn't try to get her to play, but that was unlikely, since she was all the way on the other side of the building, and the games have already begun.

"This Saturday is pretty exciting for me," Lori said in sarcasm. "Not as much so for the others though."

* * *

"Here." Pop-Pop walked over to his closet and pulled out two bomber jackets, still in clear plastic packaging, one small one for Lily and one bigger one for Lincoln. "I think it'll look nice on you." He said, handing it to his grandson, and continuing to get Lily fitted into hers. "I thought of it when you called yesterday, it'll make you look like the bad guy to your sisters for sure."

"W-woah…" Lincoln said in awe before trying it on, it was a perfect fit.

Lily was fascinated by the jacket and giggled.

"Thanks, Pop-Pop!" He said with happiness as he rushed up to his grandpa and hugged him.

"Not a problem." He said with a warm smile while hugging back. "It makes you look way different than your usual orange look."

"Yeah, thanks for everything, Pop-Pop. Today wouldn't have been such a success if you hadn't helped out!" Lincoln said happily.

"Anything for the one man army!" Pop-Pop said, ruffling Lincoln's hair.

"One man and baby army," Lincoln said, holding a serious looking Lily.

"Poo-poo."

"Still, do you really think you can take on all nine of your sisters? Even I wouldn't want to deal with that." He said.

"Well…" The boy started. "I've been doing this literally for years now. It's just become an official war as of late."

"Well, good luck to you, Lincoln," Pop-Pop said. "I'm rootin' for ya…"

The door to Pop-Pop's room slammed open, revealing a shocked looking Lori.

She looked between the two, slowly. "You… know about the war…" Lori said.

Pop-Pop looked guilty for a second.

"And you've been helping Lincoln."

She stared at the two for a solid minute, sweat protruding down her forehead trying to warp her head around the situation. This whole time she thought Pop-Pop was being tricked to help Lincoln, but it seemed that he was in on the whole thing all along.

Lincoln began to chuckle.

"So you escaped."

His voice made a chill run up Lori's spine, this was nothing like Lincoln's regular voice. It was more mature, and darker.

Lincoln ripped the wrapping off of the bomber jacket and tried it on. He ripped the tags off and looked at himself. He decided, from now on, if he were to drop his act of innocence, he would wear the jacket to symbolize it.

He smirked at Lori. "I would have guessed that at least one of you would escape. What about the others? Did any of them get out?" He asked, this smirk never dropping.

Lori froze, Lincoln wasn't acting totally oblivious. This was the real enemy she was facing here, the one she was speaking to right now.

"What's wrong?" Lincoln asked. "This is the first time you've spoke to the actual me ever since this war started. Out of all of you, it's funny that the oldest and practically the leader of your side is the first to really speak to me."

Lori frowned. "I never understood why you decided to act innocent anyways." She said.

"Honestly, it was just to make you mad. I had small hopes of actually confusing you all to think it wasn't me pulling off my attacks." He answered. "But now, it's kind of fun! Having a light _and_ dark side that is."

"So you _did_ read my book." She stated.

"Yup. Well… more like skimmed, but nonetheless, I understood what was happening. You all chose to wage a mental war against me."

"We were going to stop."

"Really didn't look like it." He said, finally dropping his smirk into a glare.

"Want to play Bingo with me?"

Lori shrieked and slammed Pop-Pop's door shut, preventing the old lady from grabbing her. "Why are you fighting back anyways? Why don't you surrender if you know it's a war?" She said after turning around.

Lincoln smiled, before turning to Pop-Pop's nightstand, with Luan's deck of cards laying on top of it. "You know, you didn't want to ask me any questions earlier." He picked up the cards. "But now that I dropped my act. How about we try this again." He drew a card, and without looking at it tew it at the floor and sliding it to Lori's feet. He then drew two more cards and only looked at one, the other one was handed to Pop-Pop. "Interrogation." He said.

Lori got a Six of Diamonds, Lincoln got a King of Spades, and Pop-Pop got a Seven of Spades.

"Me first." Lincoln happily said. "I don't know what to ask. The only thing I can come up with is…" He smirked. "When are you going to surrender?"

"We're not." Lori firmly stated.

Lincoln sugged and shuffled again.

Lori got a Nine of Clubs, Lincoln got a Four of Hearts, and Pop-Pop got a Two of Spades.

"Now I have Lola's question. Why did you team up with Lincoln, Pop-Pop?"

"What do you expect?" He answered. "He told me his situation and kindly asked me for my help. You have him at one to nine odds, I was happy to help. I let him know about the Bingo game today, and we both came up with this. I didn't tell your parents either to make sure it would work. And you know me, sitting down and playing Bingo? Not if I can help it."

Next round.

Lori got a Queen of Spades, Lincoln got a Four of Diamonds, and Pop-Pop got a Six of Clubs.

Lori internally smiled, this was going in her favor. "Why are you using Lily as a meat shield? Aren't you her older brother?"

"Aren't you my older sister?"

"Answer the question."

Lincoln chuckled, he was happy that Lori still didn't realize that Lily was indeed on his team. "Well, like Pop-Pop said, she was 'happy' to help." He said in fake sarcasm.

Lori furrowed her brows.

Next round.

Lori got a Ten of Clubs, Lincoln got a Six of Spades, and Pop-Pop got a Jack of Clubs.

Pop-Pop looked at Lincoln, the two smiled at one another. "Did any of the others escape." He asked Lori.

"Isn't Lincoln supposed to answer? He got the lowest."

"And he's on my side of the war like you said," Lincoln said.

"Fair point." She confessed before sighing. "I didn't see anyone else escape. Not even mom."

"It's tragic she didn't get out in time," Lincoln said with legit sympathy. "She'll be fine though."

"Mama," Lily said in sadness.

"But just thinking about their suffering makes me glad this attack was a success." He continued. "Just picture it, Lori. They have to sit there for literal hours playing nothing but _bingo_."

Lori glared at her brother. "That's outlandishly cruel."

"Says the one who started a war against their lone brother." He shot back.

Next round.

Lori got an Ace of Hearts, Lincoln got a Two of Diamonds, and Pop-Pop got a Four of Clubs.

"Is there anything else waiting for us in the retirement home?" Lori asked.

"Now why should I tell you that?" Lincoln asked with a smile.

"Because it's my turn I got the highest card."

"Actually, the game is called Interrogation. So you have to force me to say it. But that's tough, isn't it? Anything you threaten me with will just get me to take measures to counter that teat."

Lori gritted her teeth.

Lincoln laughed. "Don't worry, there aren't any more traps here. How about we change the rules of this game, so now we'll _have_ to answer each question."

"Not a problem," Lori said with her eyes closed and arms crossed.

Next round.

Lori got a Five of Clubs, Lincoln got an Ace of Clubs, and Pop-Pop got an Ace of Spades.

"I got nothin' to ask." Pop-Pop signaled Lincoln to take the turn.

"What are you all going to do when this war is over and I win?" Lincoln asked.

Lori scoffed at his remark. "I said this last game, makeup like we always do. We're siblings, this stupid war won't get in the way of that."

"Exactly," Lincoln said while starting to shuffle the deck yet again.

Next round.

Lori got a Seven of Clubs, Lincoln got a Six of Hearts, and Pop-Pop got an Eight of Spades.

"What size in shirts is Lola and Lana again, I keep forgetting."

"Small, nine-inch waist."

Next round.

Lori got a King of Clubs, Lincoln got an Eight of Clubs, and Pop-Pop got a Nine of Spades.

"Where's dad and what are you going to do while they're playing Bingo?"

"Eh, you asked two questions but I'll answer anyway," Lincoln said. "We got split from dad because of some old people on the way here, but he's going to bring Vanzilla below Pop-Pop's window so we can get out of here."

"Okay."

Speaking of which, they heard Vanzilla's horn from outside.

"It's your pops," Pop-Pop said.

Final round.

Lori got a Tee of Diamonds, Lincoln got a Nine of Spades, and Pop-Pop got a Six of Clubs.

"Is your phone still cracked?" He asked.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Lori asked. "I'm not expecting you to answer that by the way. I know it involves one of your attacks." She quickly said.

Lincoln chuckled. "You know, earlier when we were playing this game. There were nine of you and only Pop-Pop and I. Pop-Pop could probably hold his own against two or tee of you. Me though?" He laughed. "I'm not saying I'm stronger than Pop-Pop, but after all these years of our infamous sibling cloud fights, I could say it's been a great workout."

"There's no violence, Lincoln," Lori uttered blankly.

"Oh, I know. I'm just saying, that right now you're stuck. You can't do anything to both Pop-Pop and me, but if you choose to run you'll probably get caught by some oldies." He began to walk to Pop-Pop's drawer, and pulled out something from inside and aimed it at Lori.

"W-what are you doing." The teen said in fear.

"Taking the chance I have right now. Look, I'm even kind enough to have an excuse for you to use for mom and dad, just tell them you were running from the old people and fell into the pool."

He shot. Directly to Lori's right pocket, where her phone was.

The water soaked her pocket, but more importantly her phone, and Lori grew wide-eyed.

"I don't know if you can fix water damage," Lincoln said, holding his water gun steady. "I'm not a genius like Lisa."

"Why do you even have a water gun, Pop-Pop!?" Lori exclaimed.

The old man sugged. "It gets as crazy as your house at the pool, had to get prepared."

"Oh, we have to make it believable that you fell in the pool." Lincoln brought up, cocking the water gun before spraying Lori again.

She flinched and screamed as she was drenched in water. The water pushed her to the corner of the room, where she could only fail to shield herself from the carnage. Where did Pop-Pop get such a good water gun anyway?

"Alright, Lincoln. I think she's had enough." Pop-Pop said with a chuckle. "Come on, can't have your dad thinking that the old people got to us." He then stared at Lori, still in the corner of the room soaking wet in water. "How about a truce for the rest of your stay here. We're gonna grab some lunch from a place nearby."

"Truce for what Pop-Pop?" Lincoln said, now without his Bomber jacket on.

"Haha, exactly."

The two walked over to the window and Lincoln opened it.

"Come on, Lori!" Lincoln said with a bright smile. "You don't want to play bingo for tee hours do you?"

She failed to come up with a response, but she knew that going with them to dad was probably the best decision she could make. Better to go eat somewhere than to be in hiding from the elderly.

She slowly began to walk towards them, and as she got closer and closer to her brother, her heart started to beat faster… until she finally was a step next to him.

But nothing, no pranks, attacks, or water. Just a warm genuine smile from Lincoln, and Vanzilla making noises from below the window.

"We found Lori, dad!" Lincoln yelled from the window. "She escaped."

"Oh, thank goodness!" Lynn Sr. said from below, standing outside of Vanzilla, the driver's door still open for a quick getaway. "Hurry and jump down! Old people could come out of nowhere in any second!"

"I'm going first!" Lincoln said enthusiastically.

But before he could jump, Lori tapped him on the shoulder, grabbing his attention for a second.

"Alright," She said, letting up. "Truce. But as soon as we get back home, the war continues."


End file.
